Skin
by PKWolf014
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is heir to the mighty kingdom of Berk. Weak and scrawny as he is, very few people of the kingdom think he'll actually be the next king. When Hiccup shoots down a Night Fury during an attack by dragons, life changes for him drastically. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi. I know. I should update my other stories but I was working on Not Human when I realized, I want a story where Hiccup has a sister. And where he's not part dragon because that is exhausting.**

 **So welcome to my fifth? Sixth maybe (I lost count a while ago) Alternate Universe. Hiccup and Hali they are twins. :)** **Because Hicca is** **overused.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hali!**

Hali POV 

The kingdom of Berk is a very large one. Spreading across the Barbaric Archipelago, every island included. All are loyal to their king, Stoick the Vast, and their queen, Valka the Gentle. The capital of the large kingdom is Berk, smack in the middle of the grouped islands, twelve days north of hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of misery. As my twin brother Hiccup has put is several times.

The only problems to this happy fantasy land is the dragons. The large quantity of dragons that raid and kill hundreds. Stoick tries to deal with them, he really does but no one can pinpoint the dragons nest.

The palace. In a word sturdy. It's been the royal family's place of residence for seven generations but a lot of it is brand new. Scratch that, every part of it is new.

My name is Halide Hildegard Haddock of the isle of Berk. Daughter of the king and queen. I go by Hali, you try and call me Halide and I will punch you. My twin brother is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, heir of Berk, unless they can find a replacement.

"HALI!" A voice yells and I groan softly rolling over before yelping as the bed ends. I smash into the floor and with the most dignity I can muster I sit up as the door is thrown open and the captain of the guard, Spitelout Jorgensen races in.

Tall and muscled like our Viking ancestors he looks down at me, "Your highness dragons are attacking, you must hide." He says and I grind my teeth in annoyance throwing off the bed cover and get to my feet racing across the room making no sound.

Spitelout grasps my shoulder before he starts to lead me forward. I hate this, I'm hidden like I'm some sort of prize my parents want to keep alive. Just so they can show off fair Hali again. I sit perfectly on the bar of absolutely useless, Hiccup bouncing on it. I'm not fit out for being a shield maiden like my mother, I can't sew anything to save my life, I'm hopeless with politics, and I can't lift a weapon.

Spitelout shoves me rather gruffly into the kitchen and I look back at him, "Do not leave this room." He commands before he slams the door and I can hear thr sound of his footsteps running down the hall. I would have tried, if it was empty. I've never stepped foot outside in my entire life, my parents refuse to let me and its annoying because Hiccup has free reign. He does bring me back things, grass tree branches extra. But its still infuriating. I am no prize.

"Oh welcome back, your highness." A cook greets breaking me from my thoughts. I look over at her, Ruffnut if I remember right. She and her brother had just moved into the castle as servants a little less than two weeks ago. Along with four other teens.

Giving a dip of my head, as hello I walk over to the window, laying my hand across the glass. I long to be free of the cage of the palace. "Um, you are aware your in a night gown...right?" Ruffnut asks and I look down at myself blinking in surprise. Right.

I toss my long auburn hair over my shoulder and sigh picking up my feet and sit in the window seal, I will probably be here until the battle is over. The cooks return to their work used to me ending up in here.

I lay my head on my knees sighing and close my eyes. I want this to be over. Hopefully Hiccup has had better luck succeeding on anything beyond getting tossed into a room again. Then again, knowing my twin, I doubt it. He's even scrawnier than I am, barely managing to lift weapons.

A fireball hits the palace and the walls rock causing a few people to pause. I dont look up, hiding under my long locks of hair. Hopefully, Hiccup is having better luck than I am.

Hiccup POV 

I race through the halls of the palace, running towards the exit. Though completely deemed as useless to my country, I am still going to help with this raid. Well probably cause it to be tougher to fight, but at least I'm trying.

I am a terrible heir.

I manage to escape into the courtyard and race forward trying to reach the blacksmiths. The only thing I'm not totally hopeless at, blacksmithing. Hali would disagree, listing several talents and abilities I didn't know I possessed.

A dragon dives down and lights a path of fire in front of me. I skid to a stop, nearly falling backwards before a hand grasps my vest and drags me back, "Hiccup?" A voice groans and I cringe closing my eyes an sealing my lips as I place the owner, "What is he doing out aga-What are you doing out? Get inside!" The voice yells at me before releasing my vest.

I glace back at my father, no armor on, but battling dragons like it was a pair of socks that he needs to put on, rather than the death assurances dragons seem to vibe off. He's crazy. In sure mom is around here somewhere assisting with the battle.

I flip around and race forward, reaching the blacksmiths a few minutes later.  
The blacksmith a man missing both his right foot and left arm looks up at me pausing to work on the sword he's building, "Oh thanks for you to join the party. Thought you'd been carried off." He says and I roll my eyes grabbing a hammer from off the ground.

"Who me? No they wouldn't know what to do with all...this." I say and flex nonexistent muscles.

"I'll be honest, I saw more muscles growing on my nose, my prince." He says and I shoot him a glare.

"Don't call me that." I command and race over to the open window, grabbing the weapons the Vikings hand me and stumble over to the fire throwing them inside. The blacksmith: A meathead with interchangeable hands is named Gobber. I've been his apprentice sense I could walk, he has the greatest name right? We in the kingdom of Sanctuary, believe strongly in naming children names that we frighten off gnomes and trolls, like our charming personalities wouldn't do that.

A explosion rings through the air and I look out the window grabbing a sword from off the ground and watch as a house explodes lighting several more on fire."FIRE!" A voice yells and imminently several people rush forward, including a small group of teens.

Fishlegs is a large boy with a small amount of blond hair tucked under a Viking based helmet throws a bucket onto the house. Snotlout is the captain of the guards son, and for some reason I think he believes it gives him the same rights as prince. He's an idiot, I am relieved I am not related to him.

Kent is a strong boy, not bulging with muscles but he has an attitude where he carries his nose high into the air. And then there's Astrid, a lower ranked shield maiden in my fathers army. It's impressive she got in at such a long age.

I lean out the window as they race past, carrying water full buckets ready to assist another house to be put out as its set on fire. I groan softly, "Oh there job way more useful." I moan and Gobber grabs the back of my shirt pulling me back into the shop. "Hey! Come on, two minutes, please! I need to make my mark!" I say and Gobber rolls his eyes releasing me.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks." He assures then pokes at my chest with his prosthetic, "All in the wrong places." Hs adds and I give a frustrated breath. How is that helping?

"Four seconds. I kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better I might even get Hali out of the palace." I say and Gobber raises a thick blond eyebrow.

"First off, I doubt your parents would allow that still and second, you can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these." Gobber says and lifts up a bola. A warrior leans through the window and rips it from his grasp, throwing it out on a dragon, it goes down, landing hard.

"Okay fine." I agree backing up and put a hand onto my newest invention the Mangler, "This will throw it for me." I argue. The Mangler is set off at my touch and Gobber dives to the side as the bola is fired past him hitting a man out the forehead outside.

I cringe. Oops. Way to be a helpful prince.

Gobber turns his attention back to me, glaring, "See now this right here is what Im talking about-" Gobber starts.

"It's just a mild calibration issue-"

"No. No. Hiccup." Gobber says and I look up at him, what? "If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons for the kingdom you need to stop all _this_." Gobber says and points at me. I follow his hands looking up at him with disbelief, really wishing I had the company of my sister instead of him.

"You just pointed to all of me." I say and Gobber nods.

"That's it, stop being all of you." Gobber agrees and I raise and eyebrow, how does one even-Never mind.

"Ooh." I say as if I understand.

"Ooh yeah." Gobber mimics.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw. _..princelyness_ contained, there will be consequences!" I shout raising a hand at him he rolls his eyes.

"I'll take my chances. Sword sharped now, my prince." Gobber says and I shoot him a death glare as I catch the sword and head over to the grinder wheel slamming the sword onto the spinning wheel, sparks jumping off the blade.

One day, one day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here, a Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed, they are long bird like dragons that are often bright colors but shoot deadly spikes from their tails, not the hardest but it is a dragon.

Gronckles are tough, with bee like bodies that can smash through almost anything and they fired lava. All in all, taking down one of those would definitely get me a friend and a little respect.

A Zippleback, exotic, it is a two headed generally green dragon that work together to create massive explosions. So all in all two heads, twice the danger.

And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best vikings go after those, they are long red, with ylno hind legs and large wings but, they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

But, the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever even seen.

A high pitched wail breaks me from my thoughts and I race over to the window dropping the sword as I look out it. We call it the-

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

A nearby watch tower explodes with a large purple bang as the Night Fury's whistling wings echo in my ears. That thing never steals food never shows itself and never misses. I watch as another tower explodes and lean back into the forge.

No one has ever killed a Night Fury that's why I'm going to be the first. I turn back to the sword, picking it up off the ground as Gobber switches his hammer to a battle axe twisting it into place. "Man the forge Hiccup. They need me out there." He says, turning to the door, he stops as if the thought has suddenly occurred to him, whirling around to face me.

"Stay. Put. There." He commands, then waves his hand in a I-have-no-time-for-this manner, "You know what I mean." He adds before letting out a war cry and running of to join the rest of the warriors.

I am the prince, so technically I could defy him without getting into to much trouble. I smirk and toss of my apron slipping my vest on as I grab the wheels to the Mangler and wheel it outside past all soliders waiting.

"Hiccup?"

"Where are you going?"

"Your highness come back!"

I ignore them racing forward, destination in mind. A empty ledge near the edge of the city. I reach it a few seconds alter and slam the handles down grabbing several latches and pull back the bola, getting it ready to fire in a few seconds.

And wait.

I know that the Night Fury is still there. It has to be. Hali and I are counting on this, I need to earn my place as heir, Hali has never once stepped foot outside, mother and father dont want her getting hurt. Apparently there fine with me returning home with broken bones, hard to tell which child they favor more.

"Come on," I beg silently, shoving my thoughts to the side, "Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

Then I hear it, the high pitched wail that the Night Fury's wings make against the wind. I tense, watching as another lookout tower is blasted to pieces by the Night Fury's blue purple light blast. The silhouette of the dragon is visible for a second at most, but that is enough, placing all my hope into this bola I pull the trigger.

The force the Mangler makes knocks me of off my feet and I tumble backwards, landing on my back. A high pitch wail fills the air as I scramble to my feet looking to see as the Night Fury's silhouette goes down in the trees, just past Raven Point. "I-I hit it?"

"YES, I hit it!" I yell and raise my hands in victory spinning around looking at the town. "Did anybody see that?" I ask excitedly, my excitement drains as I hear a crunch. I turn slowly and see a Monstrous Nightmare, raise it's claw from the crushed Mangler. I sigh.

"Except you."

 **A/N: FYI there is a backwards word in this.**

 **Let me know if I should just keep this to myself or carry on.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry, I've been sick and this chapter wasn't working. I'll probably update it later but, enjoy the less than magical one. :)**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV 

I let out a yell as I race down the hill the Monstrous Nightmare hot at my heels. I race into the courtyard and hear the thump as the dragon lands.

I whip my head around looking back at it before I scan around me, shield, shield shield! I rip a shield from the nearest man and lift it up as the dragon fires. I duck behind the shield as the fire passes around me.

A hand grasps my shoulder and pulls me back. I rip open my eyes and see mom in front of me, she smashes her sword across the dragons head and it hisses before taking off, joining the rest of the retreating dragons. Mom releases a breath and I grip my upper arm, rubbing it.

"Hiccup." She says slowly and dad walks over to us, groaning softly. I bite on my lip for a second before I out towards Raven Point.

"Okay, I know this is bad, but I hit a Night Fury." I say and dad grabs the back of my vest and starts to drag me forward. I groan, "Oh dad, its not like the last few times, I mean I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot, lets get a search party out there before it-"

"STOP!" Dad yells and I freeze clamping my mouth shut. Oh boy. He releases a breath and mom walks up next to him, still managing to look graceful and poise after battling dragons to the death. "Just stop." Dad says a little calmer. "You are the next heir of Sanctuary. It's time you start acting like that, and stop being a disaster every time you step outside." Dad says and I bite my tongue for a second.

"Well between you and me, unless Im mistaken, there was just dragons wandering around your capital. But no, all of this destruction must be my fault." I say dryly and dad groans.

"Why cant you follow the most simplest orders?" Mom demands and I look at her.

"I-I can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just, kill it. You know?" I ask making a killing motion with my hands.

"I dont. Oh I am so glad you and Hali are separated, your bad behavior rubbing off on her would be disastrous." Mom says and I purse my lips trying to keep the hurt from my face.

Ouch.

"Fine. Don't believe me." I say and storm past both of them.

"Your acting like a child, get back here right now." Mom commands and I look back at her.

"I was already having loads of fun, cant spoil that moment." I say and reach the steps of the palace. I can feel both ny parents gaze digging into my back but I rip open the door and walk inside gripping my burned arm.

Ugh.

I am going to track down Hali, I dont care if I'll.'rub off on her'. She's my sister, and she'll understand.

"Hiccup horrendous Haddock the third." Mom says before she grabs my arm roughly and starts to pull me forward.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Your grounded." She says. What? How old am I five?

"Mom, I'm seventeen. You can't be serious." I say and she pulls me up a flight of stairs past the maids who are staring at me like I've gone insane.

"You need to learn your lesson, your not allowed outside until you prove your more than a disaster with legs." She says and shoves me into my room.

I stumble for a second before she slams the door closed and I hear the distinct sound of the lock clicking. Fuming slightly I grab my knife from my belt, "UGHHHHH!" With all the anger and annoyance I posses I throe the knife forward and it lands on the wall the blade digging into the stone and cracking it.

I am more than a disaster with legs. I storm forward and grab the hilt of the knife ripping it from the wall looking at the stone like it had insulted Hali. I walk over to the door and my eyes narrowing with determination. You want to keep me locked in, chain me.

I shove the blade into the lock and dig around for a second. The lock clicks and I smirk with satisfaction before I shove the door open and stare down the empty hallway. That's a first generally its crawling with people.

I pull the door closed behind me and walk forward my boots barely making any sound against the hard stone. Hali's room is down the hall. Well our parents believe strongly in keeping us apart, they didn't separate us, exceedingly far.

I reach her door and grab the handle pulling it open. "It's impolite to barge in." Hali says and I smile softly pocketing my knife.

"Oh, I guess I'll come back in a-" I dont finish my sentence as Hali crashes into me, wrapping me in a death grip hug.

"Hiccup! Oh its been months." She says and releases me closing the door softly, "Where have you been!?" She demands and I grin.

"Good to see you to." I say and she rolls her eyes grabbing my arm and dragging me forward.

"Look at this." She says and releases me grabbing something from off the bed. "It's supposed to be a new hairclip." Hali explains and looks back at me, her long auburn hair flowing down her back in soft waves.

She lifts up a small patch of fur. "Now, I know your not in here to have me show off ugly things, sit." She commands and gestures to the bed. I sit on it and she plops down next to me cross-legged. I sigh heavily.

"I used the Mangler." I say and her eyes lift up brightly. I had explained it to her a while ago and she had watched it fail, over and over and over.

"Really? Did it work?" She asks and I nod softly. Oh yeah. Really well, too bad no one will believe that.

"Yeah. I-I...shot down a Night Fury." I mutter the last part and Hali's eyes pop slightly.

"Are you joking?" She asks and I shake my head, "Hiccup that's amazing!" she exclaims and punches my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah." I agree and rub my arm.

Hali watches my expression for a second before she sighs, "And...they didn't believe you, did they?" Hali asks and I shake my head. How does she do that? Do I wear what I'm thinking on my forehead?

"Nope. Why would they? I mean seriously on all the times I've "shot it down" Why would anyone?" I ask and Hali shrugs.

"I do." She assures and runs a hand through her hair. "Ugh. I swear I'm growing a rats nest." She groans and I smirk. Everyone says Hali is the perfect princess, with long flowing hair, that's nearly almost always ratty. But few people know this.

"Sometimes it would be nice if they would just listen." I say and let my head fall into my hands, "Would it kill our parents?" I ask and Hali sighs.

"No kidding."

I lift up my head, "I mean seriously, everytime I have lessons with dad he stares at me like I've skimmed him the meat on his sandwich." I get to my feet and point a finger up, "Excuse me barmaid, Im afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I wanted an extra large boy, with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a pair of skinny useless twins." I say and Hali blinks once.

"Never seen a better impression." She says dryly. Really? You want to tease me now?

"Ha ha." I return. I lift up my hand and point at her forehead, "I mean, they accept you. Your wearing a crown." I say and her hands finger the metal band across her forehead. It's a sign of acceptance amount the royal family, from the king. A silver metal crown across your forehead. I have yet to be given it.

Her eyes flash for a second and she grips the end of the crown before relaxing, that is weird. "What?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Nothing." She assures. I raise an eyebrow. Generally if something's bothering her she'll tell me. I guess in all the seventeen years I've known her, she still manages to surprise me.

A knock breaks me from my thoughts and I whip around looking at the door. No, no, no! I'm not supposed to be in here, me and her will be grounded for life. Hali jumps to her feet, "You have to hide." She hisses.

I shake my head, "No time." I say and rush forward ripping open her window's shutters.

"Hiccup dont you-" she starts and I look back at her once before I leap out the window.

 **A/N see? It feels off.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hali and Kent!**

I watch Hiccup disappear our the window, panic flooding through me. Stupid idiot, if you die Im not covering for you. I promise him before I leap to my feet and rip the door open.

"Ah, your highness." A voice greets. I toss my bangs to the side and look at the two people in the doorway. There's a girl, gripping an axe long blonde bangs covering her eyes. The second person is Snotlout, oh great.

"Sorry, to bug you, I'm Astrid and Im assuming you know who he is." Astrid says and gestures to Snotlout. "Anyway, we're looking for an mace, its about yay big." She says lifting up her hands measuring it.

"...I can't say I have one of those on hand." I say and Astrid sighs.

"Come on Snotlout." She commands and paused to nudge him. "Hello?" She asks.

"Hali, so fair, so fragile." He says brown eyes widening. I sigh and push open thr door more.

"Feel free to scan my room if you desire." I say and Astrid walks past me.

"I dont think you'd have a mace in here. Seriously do you have any means of defending yourself?" Astrid asks turning to look at me.

I wring my hands together, "No." I answer and Snotlout walks up next to me.

"She relies on me to protect her." Snotlout says and Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she does." Astrid agrees before she pulls out a dagger from her belt. It's about the length of my forearm and the metal is gleaming. "Here, honestly your parents have to great faith in guards." Astrid says and I take the blade from her.

"Are you calling the king and queen stupid?" Snotlout asks and Astrid nods.

"I am. Good day your highness." She says and grabs Snotlout's arm dragging him forward. I grip the end of the dagger looking at Astrid in shock before I close the door softly behind both of them.

Hiccup had been in dragon training with them, two years ago. Our eighteenth birthday is next month, where Hiccup will either be declared the official heir or Kent. Kent it our cousin, and he believes very strongly that Hiccup will not become the king, but part of the kings court. I grip the end of the blade tighter lifting it up.

Beyond a bow and arrow, I had never really held a weapon in my life. Hiccups right, our parents shelter me from everything and let Hiccup dive into anything. I really think they lost faith in him a long time ago.

I put the blade down on my desk and grab a leather belt from off the ground. I wrap it around my waist and shove the blade onto it. There, now I can defend myself. I finger the ends of my hair. Hiccup.

I let my hand drop and whip around racing to the widow and lean outside it expecting to see him at the bottom, face down, broken. There's no one there but a guard, he looks up at me and I lift up a hand and wave awkwardly diving away from the window.

I take in several breathes biting on my lip to keep back the need to laugh or cry. Laugh at the awkward wave, and cry because I dont know Hiccup is okay. Ugh, he's such an ignorant, insubordinate, idiotic, genius! When he gets back for the banquet tonight, I am going to yell at him. Several times.

...

Hiccup POV

I slip the cloak around my shoulders before I look up at Fishlegs,"Thanks." I say and he dips his head.

"Sure. Glad to be of assistance." Fishlegs says and I give him a tight lipped smile. After landing outside of Hali's window, I had snuck into the stable, where i had met up with Fishlegs.

"I'll see you around." I say and he nods. I slip past him and out the stable managing to get past the guards in the courtyard.

Well I should go talk to my parents and explain what I'm doing, I dont really care. The Night Fury isn't going to climb out of the bola and come find me.

I wrap my cloak around me tighter as snow starts to fall softly. Winter on Berk is never pleasant. It has to be one of the worst parts of the year, I hate winter.

I grab my notebook from out of my back pocket making a small map of Berk roughly guessing where the Night Fury crashed. Im probably very off, but I have about the whole day to find this stupid thing anyway.

After wandering around Raven Point for a few hours I come across another marked spot and close my eyes hoping it is going to be there. I open them and...nothing.

I let out a frustrated breath, and mark another X where the dragon might be, then scribble all over the two pages before sticking it on my belt with a sigh of irritation. I kick a rock in front of me. It's pretty hopeless. I doubt I'm going to find this stupid thing.

"Some people lose their knife or their mug, "I say feeling my annoyance build up, "No, I managed to lose and entire dragon! " I whack a branch in front of me, and it swings back whacking me in the eye. "Ow!" I glare at the tree muttering terrible things about its mother before following the bark my eyes widening.

My eyes follow the branch to a burned tree, its split in two, and blackish. I look at the ground near by where there was unturned dirt as if something had crashed here recently.

Oh, man how did I miss that? I swear I'm going blind.

Quickly forgetting my about my eye, I step into the path and follow it, my arm running along the dirt. I come to the ending of the dirt and look over the upturned dirt. My heart nearly stopping. There lying on the ground is a Night Fury, I gasp and pull my head down.

I take in a sharp breath before I poke my head over again. The Night Fury is stuck, I stood up a little my courage building. This is my chance probably my only chance. I search myself.

Where is my knife? I pull it out and jump behind a tall rock and I look at the Night Fury again, its caught in a bola, not just any bola, my bola. It looks asleep, but in pain. "I-I did it." I realize. "Oh, I did it!" I cry and move away from the rock, "This- this fixes everything. Yes!" I say and place a foot on the dragon's arm. "I have brought down this mighty beast."

The dragon shifts and I stumble backwards my hands losing grip on the knife. I regain my balance quickly and move forward again when I realize the dragons toxic green eyes are staring at me. My own green eyes widen in surprise before I turn away from the dragon. "I'm going to kill you dragon." I tell it. It stares. "I'm gonna-i'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." I say. "I am a Viking." I tell myself. Not a disaster with legs, "I am a Viking!" I say louder. I raise the knife above my head ready to end the dragons life when my eyes slip open slightly meeting the Night Fury's. It's hope and pleas for me to not kill it, begging within the irises. I look away and hear the dragon groan softly before laying down it's head.

It's accepting its fate.

My thoughts whirl past me and I drop the knife on my head. I can't kill this creature, it's just like me.

I stumble backwards, "I did this." I mumble ashamed. I turn to walk away, but then pause looking back. I am going to free it of captivity. I lean down and start to saw at the ropes. At least one of us will be free.

SNAP! SNAP!

One more left….

SNAP!

The second the last ropes snaps the dragon pounces on me. I gasp and it's claws are wrap around my throat it's eyes dark. I push myself further into the ground and see that I, as this beast was minutes ago, am trapped. The dragon opens it's mouth preparing to blast me out of existence. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side preparing myself for the blast when ear drum splitting roar breaks me from my thoughts.

I snap my eyes open as the dragon disappears into the forest, a black blur. I release a breath, getting to my feet and grab my knife. It didn't kill me, why didn't it kill me? I watch the dragons silhouette crash into several trees before its swallowed by the mist and snow.

I turn slowly, calming my beating heart and take a step forward, before passing out.

Hali POV

I stand next to my parents at the head of the table watching as the leaders of the various islands arrive. It's a feast dedicated to them then a annual peace treaty, but Hiccup has yet to be found, this looks fantastic, we don't even have our crown prince. We look completely ready for this.

"You haven't seen Hiccup?" Mom asks again leaning next to me. I shake my head.

"Nope. Were not supposed to see each other remember?" I ask and moms lips purse and leans away from me whispering something to dad.

I wring my hands together, watching as everyone takes a seat. When people stop flooding into the room and Hiccup still has yet to show himself I force a tight happy smile on myself watching as dad walks forward.

"People of Sanctuary!" He yells happily throwing out his arms, "Welcome to the annual feast and another year of peace among us!" He yells and I run a hand through my hair releasing a slow breath. Hiccup is going to be late now, it's an act of ignorance to be late for this feast. Kent is going to be satisfied, he's our cousin and next to me and Hiccup next in line for the throne.

That's fantastic.

"Let the feast begin!" Dad yells and I move forward taking my place next to Snotlout and an empty chair where Hiccup should be.

"I see your brother has made it his life goal to be late." Snotlout says and I give an annoyed breath but make no comment. What if Hiccup snuck into the woods and was eaten by something like a wolf or attacked by pirates or, or-

The Great Halls doors are thrown open and I look over as Hiccup soaking wet takes a step inside the building. All heads snap over to him and Hiccup tosses his head water flying every where. As if feeling our gazes he looks up, "It's raining, in case you missed that." He says sarcastically and moves forward.

He sits down next to me and all eyes follow him as if he had personally insults each and every one of their mothers. Dad clears his throat loudly and the conversations pick up again echoing off the large rooms walls.

I glare at Hiccup, "Your late." I hiss. He looks over at me easing an eyerbiw.

"I noticed. But I'm here." He says and grabs some bread. "And I found it." He adds softly.

Thr Night Fury. He found it!?

"Hiccup that's amazing!" I whisper softly and he shrugs.

"I'll tell you later." He assures before turning to the man next to him, "You can stop staring at me, I'm soaking wet and probably won't light on fire any time soon." Hiccup says I roll my eyes slightly before returning my attention to the feast, hardly focusing on it.

What happened with that Night Fury?

 **A/N Not much of a cliffhanger but eh, *Shrugs*.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hali POV 

I slip down the hall my bare feet making no noise against the stone. The doors remain closed and light isn't seen from under the doors. I have a single destination: Hiccups room.

After the feast, Hiccup had disappeared upstairs and I hadn't had any time to interrogate him about thr Night Fury. He actually shot down a Night Fury! My brain is still trying to wrap around that, its crazy!

I stop, my braid bouncing on my back. I look at the door and release a soft breath before I grab the handle and push it open. The wood creaks slightly and I curse it but shut thr door behind me, looking at the pitch blackness of Hiccups room.

"Ugh, if your going to brag, please do it in the morning." Hiccup says voice muffled. I smirk softly walking forward.

"Hiccup?" I ask and shake the lump under the covers.

"Go away. My cow needs milking." Hiccup groans and I blink. Cow? He owns a cow? Sense when!

"Um, cow?" I ask hoping sincerely he's just sleep talking.

"Yes. My cow. My princess and I are riding him off into the sunset." Hiccup says and I blink twice. Okay, defiantly asleep. I grab his thin shoulder and shake it several times.

Hiccup turns opening his eyes and lifting up his head tiredly. "Hali?" He asks blinking several times.

I nod and he rubs his eyes, "Yes, now wake up, I want answers." I command and he sits up the thin blanket falling off him.

"Im waking up. I am." Hiccup says and blinks rapidly.

"Good." I say and sit on the end of his bed.

"Okay." Hiccup says after a moment and grabs a candle lighting it. "After jumping out your window, I went to look for the dragon," Hiccup says posture becoming more awake. "And I found it, obviously." Hiccup says after another second. "But...I couldn't kill it." He whispers voice hardly audible.

"Are you serious!" I demand feeling my face fall. "Hiccup you had one chance to win your place as heir and you threw it away!" I exclaim and Hiccup sighs his shoulders slumping.

"I couldn't." He says and I shake my head.

"You couldn't, or you wouldn't?" I ask and he sighs.

"Hali."

"Hiccup, a dragon always goes for the kill, you just left it there," I ask and he shakes his head.

"No! Of course not. I...let it go free." Hiccup says voice hardly above a whisper. I blink my jaw falling slightly. He let the wild fire breathing reptile go free? He has got to have the best stroke of luck I know of.

"Hali, please dont think Im crazy. Im gonna go after it tomorrow. It didn't kill me, and I want to know why." Hiccup says and I sigh.

"Fine. But on one condition." I say and he nods.

"Beyond telling mom and dad, name it." Hiccup says and I smirk softly.

"Take me with you." I command and Hiccup's eyes widen with shock before he bursts out laughing. What!

"I'd have better luck trying to lose a limb." Hiccup says soft smirk twitching on the edge of his mouth.

I huff, "Well, judging by the way things are going, it really won't be that far away."

Hiccup frowns, green eyes having inner battle before he sighs heavily, "Fine. I'll take you." Hiccup says and I inwardly cheer but smile softy. My first time outside the courtyard! Freedom will be excellent!

 **A/N Hi! Tiny chapter. More of half a paragraph. Sorry about that, lack of ideas even though this is planned. Lack of wanting to write is really. :)**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hali POV 

The flute makes a horrible dying cat sound and I stare dully ahead hardly paying attention to it. "That's a c, dear." Mom says and lifts my fingers up on the fluet.

"Yeah sure." I agree feeling the glaze in my eyes.

"Darling, this is important." Mom says and I finally pull my gaze away from the moldy stone I had been staring at looking up at her. I nod several times and she sighs.

"Lets try one more time." She says and I lift the flute up to my lips blowing in it. This time the sound matches Snotlout singing. Mom rips the instrument away from my grasp pursing her lips.

"Lets try something else." She says and several minutes later I stand in the Great Hall my fingers clasped together.

"As honorary people of Sanctuary we pledge peace and death on short notice." I recite hardly paying attention to what I'm saying, more focused on the fact I'll get to see the woods! And waterfalls and other amazing things Hiccup has told me about.

"No death on short notice." Mom corrects walking past me and lifts up my arms. "Keep your arms away at least a few inches, it's un-lady like." She says and I resist the desire to roll my eyes lifting my arms away from myself. "Now, again." She commands.

"We the people of Sanctuary are heartless killers, and love muddy baths." I say and mom snaps her hand over my mouth.

"Hali. Think before you speak." She says and this time I do roll my eyes. Mom sighs looking like she might copy me before she grabs my arm pulling me forward. "Lets grab some food, maybe the lack of it is messing with you." Mom says.

Several minutes later I grab an apple off the counter biting into it. Mom stares a me, cutting of a piece of her bread and chewing it calmly.

I bite onto the apple again, the sound like a dragon raid going off. Ruffnut snorts behind me and I look back at her, smirking. This is highly more entertaining than sitting and listening to mom talk for hours, generally I can stand it, but I can't take it today.

Ruffnut puts the bread dough she has in hand down and grabs a chicken leg from who knows where and bites into it, chewing loudly. I echo her with my apple and mom stares at us with clear disbelief and finishes her bread.

Ruffnut sets the gel down and rolls her shoulders both of us laughing inwardly. It's been a very long time since I've done anything with anyone as simple as that. Me and Hiccup hardly cross paths, but Im sure we would embrace mom and dad to Valhalla.

"Darling." Mom days and I look up at her from where I'm in the process of a bite. "We should go." She says sending a distasteful look at Ruffnut. I shrug and toss apple core into the waste basket currently full of black bread.

We leave the kitchen and as soon as the door is shut mom grasps my shoulders. "Hali. You clearly aren't thinking right, come back later, when your brain and your mouth are connected." Mom says and removes her hand wiping it against her brown dress.

I sigh and walk forward, my shoes making a soft tapping noise against the ground.

After leaving the Great Hall, I'm imminently surrounded by people. Everywhere, like a small ocean of bodies packed into the hall.

I weave through them breaking out into the courtyard. How am I supposed to focus when I'm about to disobey all your orders and leave the palace? And spend time with Hiccup, honestly this is the most rebellious I've been in a few years.

"Again!" A voice commands and I glance left as I hear a thunk. Hiccup stands next dad, throwing a axe he clearly can't lift. It sails through the air for a few seconds before completely missing the target landing yards away.

"Im never going to hit the stupid thing." Hiccup growls frustration radiating off him. I stop where I am watching them.

"You have to hit the target. Kent could hit it when he was five." Dad says and Hiccup looks up at him angrily.

"Am I Kent?" He asks rather rhetorically.

"No, your not." Dad says and I can almost see steam emerging from his ears.

"Then stop acting like I am!" Hiccup shouts and slams another axe he has in hand onto the ground.

I release a breath cringing inwardly for Hiccup. Dad turns and looks at him, both of them clearly missing my entire presence.

"Your never going to be king if you cant even wield a weapon." Dad says and Hiccup freezes his storming off and looks back at him.

"Why bother? Kent is clearly more fit to be king than I am. Your already planning on making him the next one, I'm not stupid." Hiccup says and with that he whirls around and walks forward eyes widening as he sees me.

I bite my lip wondering to interfere or just let him pass but Hiccup grabs my arm pulling me forward. I hold back my yelp of surprise and Hiccup pulls me through the courtyard and through several halls before he rips open a door and shoves me inside he steps inside after me and lets out a slow breath.

I look back at him quizzically. "Your clearly done with target practice." I say rather dryly he sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah." He agrees and grabs something from off the ground, "Are you ready to look for the dragon? I dont want to spend another second here." Hiccup says and I nod. Hiccup tosses whatever was in his hands onto me and I blink in shock coughing several times.

"What did you do that for!" I exclaim wiping the dirt off myself and glare at him. He smirks.

"Your to clean to pass as a servant." He says, "I highly doubt the gaurds will let you pass, but they will let Hicca." Hiccup says and I huff wiping dust away from my eyes.

"I am not going by Hicca." I say and he folds his arms across his chest. "Fine." I say and Hiccup smirks before he pulls open the door to the small closet were in and I look ay him.

"Wait, where did this dirt come from?" I ask and he grins.

"Oh its just the dirt they have on hand for the plants." He says and I freeze.

"You mean to tell me, there are bugs on me!" I nearly screech and Hiccups lips purse tightly trying to hide his smile and laughter but failing.

"Yes. Come on Hicca. Were taking the servants entrance." Hiccup says and I release a breath. Bugs are dine. I love having them in my hair. No I DO NOT! I am going to kill him!

Hiccup laughs at my murderous expression and grabs my arm pulling me forward to the exit.

 **A/N ...I have absolutely nothing to say about this chapter. Other than THIS STORY FINALLY HAS I PLOT! (what? I've written over ten in the last week and a half) So I can update much faster! ;)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! :)**

 **Enjoy chapter 6! (Sorry that its kinda short.) :D**

 **:)**

Hiccup POV 

"What's that?" Hali asks pointing down at a leaf, or a branch, not sure which.

"A leaf." I answer.

"And that?"

"Rain droplets."

"I knew that. Oh what about that?" Hali asks and I roll my eyes slightly. The questions had started as soon as we had stepped foot into the forest. It's ridiculous. For a seventeen year old girl you would have though Hali would know what most of this is.

"It's a cove." I answer trying to keep my boredom and annoyance from my voice. The Night Fury couldn't have done that far, and honestly I'm starting to beg it mentally that it didn't. Hali is my best friend but over two hours of none stop questions was driving me crazy.

"Okay. Um, what about this?" Hali asks and lifts up a small black circle. I walk up next to her taking it from her hands running my fingers across it.

"...I think it's a dragon scale." I say running a hand on it. I can't name any pure black dragons but one.

A shadow looms over both of us and me and Hali jump back in shock. I lean forward and watch as a dragon glides across the lake crash landing on the other side.

I look back at Hali for a second before I jump forward onto a small overhang. I nearly slip off the edge but Hali grabs my arm and pulls me back. Giving her a silent thank you I pull my notebook from my vest and quickly sketch a drawing of the Night Fury.

"Hiccup." Hali murmurs and nudges my arm. I look up at her and she stares down at the dragon with a pitting shock, "Its tailfin." She says an I follow her gaze looking at the missing half of the tail. I bite my lip, trying to keep the guilt buried down.

I did this. I grounded the dragon. It roars angrily and fires a small blast at the ground. Hali frowns both of us watching the dragon for a little longer.

I sigh and the dragon snaps its head around looking back at us. Hali flinches and turns her head but I hold thr dragons gaze. It's just curious, and so am I.

...

Hali POV 

After returning home and washing myself off I head over to the library. Books have become much more common over the years, infact its werid if you can't read know.

I push open the doors to the library and see Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs and Kent at a table chatting.

I walk past them silently begging for invisibly. I scan the selves looking for the Book of Dragons. Hiccup has already read it for when he took dragon training almost three years ago, he lost. Horribly.

After a few minutes I spot it and grab the cover of the book pulling it out. The heavy book releases a heavy puff of dust into the air and I brush it off looking for an empty spot in the room.

I can't believe how calm that dragon was. It didn't even try to harm us, its only goal just to get away. Why?

I put the book down on a table looking up at the teens trying to tune their loud conversation out and having little luck.

"You're kidding right?" Astrid asks laughing softly. "I cant believe he couldn't even lift the axe!" Astrid adds.

"Im not to surprised. I hit those targets when I was five." Kent says and Astrid huffs.

"Yeah well, I managed to not burn a loaf of bread today." Ruffnut returns and Tuffnut high fives her.

"See told you you'd make a good cook." He says and Ruffnut smirks.

"I'm good at cooking black bread." She says and I roll my eyes slightly. Well at least now the waste basket of black bread makes sense.

"Pfft. Whatever." Snotlout says rolling his eyes.

I sigh and grip my hair tuning them out as best I can.

 _Strike Class, Mystery Class, Fear Class._ I read on the paper before turning the page, _Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tidepools. When startled the the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight_.

I flip the page.

 _Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._

 _Scauldron, sprays scalding water at it's vitom, Extremely dangerous_.

I read through several more pages, _Changewing, even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight._

I start flipping through the pages, _Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death._ I stop and I stare at the long snakelike dragon, whoa, that would not be fun. Glad there not one of the common dragons in the dragon raids.

I continue to flip through the pages. _Burns its victims, Chokes it's victims, Turns it's victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight._ I turn the next page and see what I am looking for.

 _Night Fury_ I read and look down at the blank page, _Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you._

I stare down at the blank page my eyes widening. This dragon did nothing to attack us, its perfectly harmless.

"Whatcha reading?" Tuffnut asks and I jump whirling around to face him and the other teens gathered around em.

I release a breath and slam the Book of Dragons closed. "Nothing. I'm reading nothing." I answer and grab the book from off the table.

"That's not nothing! That's the Book of Dragons!" Fishlegs says and I nod. Walking over to the shelves I put the book on one.

"So?" I ask turning to look back at them.

"Hali, fairest, your finally catching up with the rest of society." Snotlout says and I roll my eyes slightly walking past them, feeling their gaze on my back.

When I reach the door I pause as if a thought had just accrued to me and turn around. "You have dirt, right here." I say and point at my nose looking at all of them.

Imminently all six teens snap their hands up to their faces because I gave no direct person. Astrid wipes the dirt away and I walk through the doorway of the library saying nothing else. I pause next to the door and here the sound of someone hitting someone else.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Snotlout demands.

"Were not supposed to attend royalty, she's going to be high duchess someday, maybe even queen." Astrid says and I scowl at the wall moving away from the door.

All I am is "royalty." I'm never Hali. Never will be either.

 **A/N Okay, I think I managed to catch at the Yours and You'res. Sorry about that, I do know the difference. :)**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry this should have been out a lot sooner, but I was looking for music. Love those days you find like six songs, out of 100+ you looked at. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV 

The shield is growing heavy on my back, but I dont want to carry it with my hands, I'll probably rip my arm out of its socket.

I navigate through the trees, picking through branches and brush that attacks me. I love the woods, but I promise the trees are out to get me.

Hali is going to kill me, well, if the dragon doesn't kill my first. I've never felt so drawn to something, its like the Night Fury is calling for me. I have to try and help it, I'm the reason it can't fly anymore.

The edge of the cove comes into view and I give a heavy breath of relief. Finally.

After wandering around the cove for a little I find another entrance.

I walk forward and the shield gets caught in the small gap my stomach rams into the wood and I let out a whoosh of air before I pull back and glare at the shield. I shift it from side to side and it cracks and I stop and go under the shield.

Sighing I stand up on the other side and give it one last tug. It cracks more and I release it and pick up the fish.

I scan my surroundings and took a hesitant step forward. When nothing jumps out at me I take another, where is that dragon?

Sudden movement catches my eye and I jump slightly and turn my head to look as the Night Fury climbs off of the large rock it had been on before.

I take in a sharp breath and it comes down, in a defensive position. I look at it it's green eyes staring at the fish hungrily. I hold it out for the dragon and it takes a step forward. It opens it's mouth and then growls it's teeth showing as it backs up slightly.

I take in a sharp breath and then pull my vest back to reveal my knife. The dragon stares at it and I touch the top the dragon growls and I freeze my heart stopping slightly. Please don't eat me, please don't eat me…

I pick the knife off of my belt with two fingers holding it, I lift my hand out drop it. The dragon shifts its head, more. It seems to say. I kick the knife onto my boot and balance on the tip slightly impressed with myself before I toss the knife into the pond. It's lands with a small splash.

The Night Fury relaxes and sits back it's pupils widening as it flicks an ear innocently.

I hold out the fish again and the dragon advances slowly and opens it's mouth. I stare at the gums in confusion,"Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had-" Teeth retract and rip the fish from my hands and it eats it all with two bites. "Teeth." I finish my voice quiet.

The dragon's head turns to look at me and moves closer starting to sniff me. I back up and trip, continues to backup my back slams into a rock, "Uh, no no I-I don't have anymore." I tell it. The dragon's head is maybe two feet away before the Night Fury makes a weird sound and it's eyes roll back.

For a second I'm terrified I've killed it because its alergic to the fish I gave it. The dragon's mouth opens and a very saliva coated fish drops into my lap, well _that_ looks appetizing.

The dragon sits back it's tail mimicking my position. I sit up straighter and hold the fish in my hands. The dragon makes eye contact, then looks down at the fish in my lap. I look down at it two and I get the hint. It wants me to eat the fish.

The gross, raw, saliva covered, half of a dead fish!

I sigh and not wanting to destroy what I already had with the dragon I slowly raise the fish up to my mouth and take a bite. It tasted like the smell of my dad's boots on boot day, mud, oddly enough chicken, and raw fish. "Mhmm." I lie and hold up the fish in my hands up to the dragon pleading with it to take the rest and finish it.

It swallows.

My hands fall to my lap. _Really?_

I swallow and it refuses to go down and a nearly throw up but put a hand to my mouth and force the gross food down my throat. I shiver and look up and the dragon and give it a weak smile. The dragon's eyes narrow and then it's face slowly forms into a smile. I look at it in surprise and put the fish to the side a sudden need to touch it feeling me. I reach out a hand and the Night Fury growls and glides away from me.

I frown but I am a very persistent person, it's not getting rid of me so easily. I walk over to where the dragon has now made a ring of fire and is laying in it. Birds chirp before taking off.

The Night Fury follows the birds before his head snaps to me and with a groan of annoyance shifts it's body so it doesn't have to look at me, putting its tailfin in front of it's face. I, sitting cross legged slowly shift and reach out a hand to touch it.

I stop as it lifts up the tailfin and I jump to my feet and guiltily walk off not looking back at the dragon as I do so. I take a glance and see that the dragon walked away and started to climb a tree. Shaking my head slightly I reach down and pick up a rock, I toss it into the pond and it makes a loud plop as it falls into the lake.

I watch it sink through the near clear pond before I turn and sit down on a rock fiddling with the end of my sleeve.

After a few minutes I grab a stick from off the ground and start to trace the palace. After drawing a very detailed picture I let my chin drop onto my hand and wipe away the palace. After a few more minutes I start to trace the Night Fury.

After drawing the neck, and the head I move onto the eyes and feel hot breath on my neck. I tense and look through the corner of my eye as the Night Fury lets out a purr and it's head follows my hand. The dragon walks away and rips a sapling out of the ground.

I watch with a faded smile on my face as the dragon shoves the dirt into the ground and begins to draw. It goes behind me and then smacks me on the head with the branches. It stops shortly after that and tosses the tree to the side before nodding it's head in approval.

I stamd and try to see every angle of the drawing. It is just scribbles but to me, it is better than anything I had ever seen drawn before.

I walk forward trying to get to the outside edges when a low growl stops me mid step I tense and my hands shoot to my chest. I look at the dragon and then down and see I have stepped onto one of it's lines.

I lift my foot and the dragon stops growling and purrs. I look at the drawing again and put my foot down. The dragon growls.

Foot up, purr

Foot down, growl.

When it looks angry enough to jump on me or about two steps later I step over the drawing. I look back at it and it cocks its head to the side with silent approval. I give it a small smile and with balance I didn't know I possessed I stretch out my arms as if to fly and step over the lines.

Line after line, I spin in circle but my eyes never leave the ground, I spin until I felt hot breath on my neck and freeze. I stop and slowly turn to see the Night Fury standing there.

I start to reach out my hand again staring at it but the dragon growls uneasily. I stop and look away and outstretch my hand but this time, I let it decide whether it wants to touch me or not.

To trust me.

I feel its nose touch my palm I let out a breath of relief and stare at the dragon. It stares at me, green eyes wide. I look at the dragon and jumps away from me.

I pull back my hand and watch as it glides away. A flightless dragon, gliding into the sun. I watch the dragon curls up and I sigh and walk away but turn to look at it-no him. I correct myself, him. I walk up to the shield and sneak one last glance at him and whisper, "See you tomorrow, Toothless."

The dragon looks up at me, ears up surprise across its face. I watch it for a second following its gaze. He looks up getting to his feet, I bite my lip following his gaze.

Toothless growls lowly walking forward. A dragon lands next to him and I duck instinctively watching the two. Toothless looks at it, and I snap a hand over my mouth to cover my shock.

It's a Skrill. And the two dragons clearly _do not_ like each other.

The lighting jumping dragon roars at the Toothless before taking off again almost tauntingly flapping it's wings and snaps its tail hitting Toothless's face. He roars at it angrily and fires a blast that the other dragon dodges. The Skrill laughs before it takes off, lighting crackling on its wings.

I break away from my hiding place rushing to Toothless. He whips around a low growl in his throat but stops as he sees me. "Toothless!" I exclaim and look at the cut across his head.

I clench my right hand stretch out my left hand. Toothless lets me put a hand on the cut and I finger the broken scales running a hand next to the wound. Thunder roars and I snap my head up looking at the shape of the dragon disappearing. I look back down at Toothless, "Who. Was. That?"

 **A/N Skrills are so awesome!**

 **:)**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the spelling errors and short chapter. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Hali!**

Hiccup POV 

I shake water from my hair as I walk forward through the halls of the palace leaving both mud and water in a trail.

Its raining. Again. Berk really is a wonderful place. Thunder ripples through the air and I glance at the window watching lighting flash through the air again, I shake my head before moving forward again.

After helping Toothless with the cut, I had gone home when it started to rain. Flash flood really.

It's fantastic.

I release a breath and shove open the door to the back room, flopping on the chair next to desk and shove several papers to the side.

Toothless is going to fly again. That much I promise him.

I toss my soaking vest to the side, shaking my head again to get out the rainwater. Toothless needs another tailfin, and I am going to give it to him.

I grab a larger sheet of paper and with a lot of guessing and work I stay up the whole night making the tailfin for Toothless.

Several hours I grab the tailfin and look at the rising sun. Clenching my teeth together I let out a breath of annoyance. It wouldn't be the first time I had stayed up the whole night, I often do. But the thought of trying to deal with dads lessons with no sleep is the part that makes me annoyed.

I grab an empty sack from the corner of the forge and swing it over my shoulder. The weight of both the tailfin and the sack throw me off balance but I carry onwards. I look back to confirm that no one was following me before I race off into the forest.

...

"Hey Toothless?" I call walking into the cave. Toothless jumps off the rock he's on and walks over to me. I breathe a sigh of relief and smile at the dragon, "I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." I say and dump the basket on the ground I kick it with my foot and it tips over the fish spilling everywhere. He looks at the fish eagerly, "Okay, that's disgusting." I note.

"Um..Okay." I say and start to back away tail still in my arms, "Got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole eel." I tell him.

Toothless pokes his head into the pile and when he sees the eel he slowly backs away growling. I lean down and pick the eel up and Toothless rears. I toss eel as far as I can and Toothless looks at the fish pile. He advances on it's again, "I don't really like eel much either." I admit and Toothless begins to eat the fish. I slowly back up my eyes on his tail, remaining quiet.

I reach the tail and lean down. I lay the prosthetic tail next to his real one and Toothless's tail shifts. I let out a breath of annoyance shifting the tailfin next to it. Toothless moves again and I give a breath of annoyance. Deciding this isn't going to work I sit on his tail and strap on the tailfin.

I sit back and look at the fin, not to small, or too large."Hmm. Not too bad." I murmur and nod in approval. Toothless takes to the sky suddenly and I yelp wrapping my arms around the tail before Toothless begins to go down.

I look at the tail and see it's flapping uselessly in the wind. I reach my hand across the tail and rip it open, Toothless takes air and I blink in shock, "Oh my Th-it works!" I yell victoriously.

Toothless soars over the pond and then seeming to finally notice me, whips his tail. I'm flung off and I brace myself for landing in the pond. I hit the water and push myself to the surface, pulling water away from my eyes. Toothless splashes into the water and I sit up slightly dizzy and throw both my arms into the air, "YEAH!"

...

Hali POV

Hiccup is avoiding me.

He may try ot deny it, or use an excuse of "were supposed to be separated" but I can tell. He's purposefully going out of his way to pretend my existence isn't real and its aggravating.

Its been going on for over two weeks. Ever sense we found the dragon in the woods. Do I have the plague or what's going on? Is the dragon hypnotizing him?

I look up on the sun shining brightly down on me, not matching my sour mood at all.

The courtyard is void of people, everyone trying to avoid the blistering heat, and make preparations for some big thing I can't recall is.

I my bare feet don't make any sound on the dirt and stone as I walk across the courtyard, no other intention than to be outside and away.

Whatever act Hiccup is pulling, I want it to end, where he does make eye contact with me, and we share small smiles, unlike now where his eyes never leave the ground.

A flapping sound catches my attention and I pause mid step turning around slowly. There is a dragon behind me!

The Zippleback hisses, and I back up my eyes wide with fear, voice dead. The dragon growls almost tauntingly before it pounces.

...

 _Hiccup POV_

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, my head on my fist as dad talks. And talks, and _talks._

The paper Im doodling him on is snatches from my pencil and dad looks at me, flaming red eyebrows glaring at me. "Princes do not doodle." He says and I lay my hand on the desk, pursing my lips.

After looking at the picture dad huffs staring at himself holding up a picture of himself. "Amusing." He says dryly.

I roll my eyes before a sharp stinging pain shoots up my arm and spinal cord. I leap to my feet abs dad snaps his attention over to me, "What?" He asks.

I whip around not bothering to answer, ripping open the door on thought on my mind and no others: Hali.

 **A/N :)**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry this took so long guys! I was cleaning my room, and wow, I did not know I owned so much junk. And another short chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Hali! :)**

Hiccup POV 

I race through the halls trying to find a place she would be. I bite my lip, trying to shove the guilt building up from avoiding her the last two weeks. I really didn't want to explain about the dragon, that Im helping it fly again. What if Hali's dying?

I smack into someone and pull away rubbing my forehead. "Watch i-" Astrid's words die in her throat as she sees who I am. I shake my head once to clear the building headache.

"Hali. Where's Hali?" I demand looking at her. She glances to the side before looking back at me.

"I dont know." She says and I let out a angrey breath and Astrid's eyes widen, "Something tells me over there." She says and points at a window. I follow her finger and see a Zippleback, advancing on a figure laying on the ground. Hali.

Panic races through me and I glance around me before I race to the widow and shove the glass open. "Hiccup, that's a stupid idea." Astrid says and I look at her.

"That's my sister." I say before I swing out the side of the window and quickly climb down the wall racing forward.

"Hali!" I yell and the Zippleback looks at me, eyes narrowed. I reach Hali in a few seconds and shove her limp body behind me staring at the dragon.

"Oh my Thor!" Mom yells as people begin to file into the courtyard.

I look at the Zippleback and lean forward scratching the dragon across its neck. The Zippleback's eyes widen with delight before it falls to the ground asleep. Trick I'd learned from Toothless.

I take in heavy breaths before I whip around and look back at Hali. She's pale and her clothing is stained with red. I drop to my knees and grab my sister bridal style lifting her up.

I get to my feet and turn around looking back at everyone staring at the dragons jaws dropped, eyes flashing between Hali and myself or the Zippleback asleep on the ground.

Hali lets out a soft groan and I put my full attention on my sister, "Healer! I need a healer!" I yell and race forward. Mom grabs my shoulder as I reach her and I stop.

"Let me take her." Mom commands and lifts Hali from my death grip.

No. Hali needs me now!

"Mom-" I start as she walks away the large group following. I race forward and a hand grabs my own pulling me back. I whip around looking at Astrid.

"She's her mother. Let the queen do what she must." Astrid says and I rip my arm from her grasp.

"I'm her twin. She needs me now." I argue before whipping around and racing after the group of worried people.

...

Hali POV 

My eye lids are heavy but I force them open looking up at the stone of the room trying to place where I am.

There's no sound or voices and Im sure if I dropped a pin, it would echo. I rub my left arm feeling the bandages wrapped around them. I lean against my right elbow looking in the room.

It's mostly empty, with healing supplies spread out every where. I groan softly and look next to me, my eyes widening as I see Hiccup slumped in a chair clearly asleep.

I lay back down on the bed and feel my back stinging wildly where the claws got me. A small groan escapes my lips and Hiccups head snaps up.

"Hali?" He asks and I look at him. He releases a relieved breath green eyes becoming relaxed. "You've been in a coma." He says and I jerk forward into a sitting position.

"What!?" I demand.

Hiccup grabs my shoulders and guides me gently back to the bed. "Six days." He says quietly. "They'd started to think you weren't going to wake up." He adds in a even softer voice.

I blink in shock. Hiccup has been here for six days? I doubt he would have moved. If Hiccup was hurt, I wouldn't have let him out of my sight.

I sit up again and throw my arms around Hiccup forcing all the pain to the side. Hiccup's back goes rigid before he returns it, gripping me tightly. "I'm really glad you're okay." Hiccup says and I bury my head into his shoulder, trying not to cry.

Everything is hard to process, I was attacked by a dragon, for probably the first time in my life. I almost died, Hiccup isn't ignoring my existence anymore.

"I apologize." Hiccup murmurs softly. I pull away and lean against the wall looking at him.

"I accept your apology." I say and we both share a small smile. It's the proper way to say your sorry, but Hiccup and I only use it when things are really, really bad.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asks and I nod.

"Where is everyone?" I ask and he rubs the deep circles under his eyes.

"Asleep. I haven't left this room since the attack." Hiccup says and I bite my lip looking over at Hiccup.

"Thanks." I say and he smiles softly.

"Sure. It's on my honor to save damsels in distress." He says and I lean down on the bed rolling my eyes.

"Ha ha." I say dryly.

I cringe as my upper left arm hits the wood. Hiccup watches me and I release a heavy breath, sudden exhaustion feeling me. I close my eyes tightly before I slip into a deep sleep.

...

Hiccup POV

I watch Hali for another second, shifting positions on the chair. It is not a comfortable chair. I lay my head on my knees and watch the candle light flicker giving off a soft orange glow.

Toothless must think I've been murdered or something. Over the last two and a half weeks before Hali's injury, we'd actually become close friends. I never thought I could crash so much.

Hali is going to be furious I didn't tell her sooner. I dont know why I didn't. I'm just glad that Tuffnut and Fishlegs got a proper yelling at, they were both in charge of the dragons from the training arena, where this Zippleback came from.

I blink several times before I return my gaze to my sister. She's okay, the coma is over. She's fine. I assure myself and lean back against the chair letting my feet drop onto the ground. Hopefully.

 **A/N Well that ending felt off. :) sometimes I hate the way I write, and today is one of those days. Sorry for any miss spellings.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay, Im going to time jump, about a week. Unless everyone wants to read Hali sleep and Hiccup watch her for two chapters. :D**

 **One week later**

Hali POV 

I swing the blade through the air and it makes a shing as it slices through nothing.

My arm doesn't sting as badly as it has. I had finally managed to drop all the healers, gaurds, Hiccup and my parents. Hiccup had been harder to pry off, but after lyhguoroht being angry for keeping Toothless a secret I finally managed to convince him to visit the dragon before he blew up the cove in search of his rider.

I swing the sword back and forth several times before it clangs against another piece of metal. My eyes widen in surprise and I follow the axe blade to Astrid.

"You have little skill." Astrid says and I purse my lips trying yo calm my racing heart.

I pull the sword away from her axe and set the sword on the desk. "Thanks." I mutter sarcastically and she smirks.

"So, what is a fair, injured princess such as yourself doing in the armory?" Astrid asks and I bite my lip.

"Nothing. I was just, looking for-" I start and Astrid sets a quiver of arrows and a bow in my hands.

"That?" Astrid asks and I look up at her in surprise.

"...Yeah." I answer, "How did you know?" I ask. She smirks again, spinning her axe in her hand.

"Hiccup likes to brag. He was telling us all about how his sister is the best archer in the land." Astrid says and I swing the quiver over my shoulder.

"Hiccup doesn't brag." I say and she smiles.

"Keep telling yourself that." Astrid says and swings her axe forward. I dive to the side instinctively kicking the sword into my hand.

I meet Astrid's axe and her eyes narrow, "What are you doing?" I demand lifting up my sword to dodge her blows.

"Seeing how good you actually are, watch your feet." Astrid commands and I push back against her blade shifting my feet. "Watch your hands to." Astrid says before she jerks her weapon up and with one swift movement the sword is thrown from my hands landing in the wall next to moms stormy face.

I freeze in shock and Astrid turns slowly her eyes widening with small horror. "What. Are. You. Doing!?" Mom screeches storming forward.

"Mom! Astrid was just showing me some sword tips." I say shoving the girl towards the door, "Thanks for that!" I say and she looks back at me expression clearly saying 'Why are you taking all the blame?'

I wave my hands forward not bothering to answer as mom storms up to me. "Halide Hildegard Haddock!" Mom yells and I flinch. My full name, my middle name and the last name, I am in an excessive amount of trouble, "Of the kingdom of Sanctuary!" Mom finishes. I should go find a deep hole to hide in.

"Mom, I'm fine." I assure and she storms up to me ripping the bow from off my back. I give a grunt of pain and she slams the wood down.

"You are not going to be a shield madien. Stop playing with weapons." She commands and I narrow my eyes giving her a stormy expression. Mom returns it before she tosses the bow to the side, "You are a princess, I expect you to act like one." She growls and I take a step back in shock.

Mom glares at me and I take in a shaky breath before I race past her bursting out of the armory, into the thick fog. I am not my skin. Why does everyone assume I am?

...

Hiccup POV

I hate mist, fog, rain _and_ just all the weather of today.

This much has been confirmed as I've wandered through the woods for hours on end. I swear I'm going in endless circles.

I let out an annoyed breath and shove the sack of fish over my shoulder more trudging forward. Deciding I have two options: I can whip around in stomp back through the woods and become hopelessly lost, or I can just try and navigate to Toothless.

He's probably at the point of tracking me down himself. I haven't seen him in a little over two weeks release a slow breath before I walk forward. Hopefully there wont be ravine or something I fall into.

I've taken barely two steps before something smacks me square in the chest. I fly backwards and hit the ground with an oof. The sack of fish on my shoulder spils out all over the forest floor and I whip my head up and scan through the mist as Snotlout and Kent walk forward.

"What! What is wrong with you two?" I ask and Snotlout smirks looking down at me.

"It's what's wrong with _you."_ Snotlout responds and I blink, sitting up. Me? Im not the one tracking someone else down and beating them up.

"Seriously, you're turning eighteen in what, four, five days and Stoick has yet to give you the right as heir. I am going to be the next king." Kent says lifting up his chest with heavy pride.

Snotlout nods smirking and grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me to my feet, "There's at idiot at the end of my arm." Snotlout says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Which end?"

Snotlout's fist makes contact with my face a few seconds later and I pull away from him gripping my now bleeding nose, and broken lip. Kent smirks and grabs my bangs forcing me to look up at him. "Imagine this: We're just helping the island out, no one really wants a scrawny useless teen as king anyway." Kent says and I wipe the blood on my sleeve.

"So watcha gonna do about it?" I ask and Kent grabs my arm pulling me to my feet.

"Something. We found the perfect place for you little prince." Kent says and shoves me forward. I let out an annoyed breath rubbing my fingers against my temples trying to clear out the pounding headache.

The fog is even thicker here and I glance back at Snotlout and Kent, whatever dark place they could come up with will not be good, I'd have better luck surviving the wrath of Astrid.

I turn right and break into a run trying to get away from the two before one of their arms grabs my shoulder and shoves me to the ground. My head hits a root or something and I see stars briefly before Kent grabs my forearm and drags me a little.

"This is it." Snotlout reports. Kent kicks my side and I flinch.

"Get up." He growls. I force myself to comply getting to my feet and grapping my head as my vision swirls. Kent shoves me towards something and I feel my feet reach the end of a cliff. No way. Are they seriously going to do this! I manage to regain my balance before Kent walks forward and gives me a push.

 **A/N Ugh. I hate Kent and Snotlout, as will Toothless in a few seconds. :)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N short chapter :(**

Hiccup POV

I let out a scream as I fall through the air before I hit a body of water. The splash echoes in my ears and I snap my eyes open trying to calm my spinning vision. I kick with my feet trying to shove my way to the surface. It's like it never ends! Water lapping against me, my lungs screaming.

A claw grabs my arm and pulls me upwards. I break surface of the foggy day and take in gasping breaths looking over at Toothless who is staring at me with wide eyes. He pulls me to the shore of the pond and I roll onto my back closing my eyes tightly.

I almost want to laugh honestly. Almost.  
Kent and Snotlout literally shoved me where I was trying to go. Toothless's head pokes over mine and his wide eyes scan me for injuries, eyes lingering on my ribs and head longer, like he can see the bruises forming.

"I'm fine." I say letting out a hitched breath. Toothless's eyes narrow and he looks up a low growl sounding in his throat. I close my eyes to stop my spinning vision and feel Toothless's tail wrap around my feet before his wing drapes over me.

I close my eyes tightly taking in deep breaths. Toothless is here. Everything will be fine.

...

Hali POV 

"Have you seen Hiccup?" I ask grabbing Astrid's arm. She stops mid step and looks at me shaking her head.

"No, why?" She asks. I shove down the panic building in my chest.

"No ones seen him since yesterday morning. I can't find him anywhere." I answer and Astrid's eyes soften before she rolls them.

"Oh. Maybe you should double check everywhere." She says and swings her axe onto her shoulder walking forward.

I bite my lip and race through hallway breaking into the Great Hall. Come on Hiccup! Where are you?

The Hall is crowded with people, as usual. I scan the crowd looking for my brother. Where are you? A hand lands on my shoulder and I jump turning around to face Snotlout.

"What are you doing, my lady?" He asks and I bite my lip, trying not to yell at him from the panic swirling through my entire being.

"I'm looking for Hiccup, have you seen him?" I ask and Snotlout's eyes flash for a second before he shrugs.

"No." He answers. My shoulders slump and I look back at the crowd. Begging all that is good in this world he'll show up. If he is in this swarm of people I am going to beat him up for not showing his face sooner.

I run a hand through my hair panic over taking all my thoughts, what if Toothless finally decided he doesn't like Hiccup and killed him? What if he was attacked by a wild animal? Snotlout smiles sweetly, "I'll help you look for him." He says and I give a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank Thor!" I breathe looking back at the Jorgensen. He smirks softly. I haven't been able to get anyone to help me search for him, they just give me pitying looks or say they're to busy.

The doors to the Great Hall are thrown open and I snap my head over to them my eyes widening as I see the figure in the doorway. Hiccup.

He limps as he walks into the now dead silent Great Hall, his footsteps echoing on the ground. He's soaking wet from what I can tell, but the fury on his face is one unmatched.

The thick crowd splits for him and he makes brief eye contact with me before he sees Snotlout. Hate flashes through his eyes briefly before Hiccup reaches us and grabs my arm pushing me away from the Jorgenson.

I bite my lip standing behind him. I've never seen him so angry. "Do you think it was funny leaving me for dead?" Hiccup asks voice so low I almost don't catch it.

 _What!?_ What did Snotlout do?

Snotlout huffs, "I don't know what you're talking about." He says and Hiccup glares down at him, over the last few months we had both hit our growth spurts, Hiccup now reigning as the tallest.

"You dare lie ot your prince?" He asks eyes narrowing. What _happened?_

Snotlout lifts up his chin, "You are no prince to me." He says and the entire crowd takes in a sharp breath.

Hiccups fists clench tightly, "When I'm dead, Kent will be king. What's your prize in that?" Hiccup hisses softly. Snotlout's gaze shifts to me and my eyes widen. Me.

Hiccup follows his gaze and returns the dirtiest look I've ever seen to Snotlout. He grabs the front of Snotlout's shirt,"Far to long have you set eyes on my sister." He growls and Snotlout pales. He's afraid of Hiccup.

Hiccup releases him, snorting in disgust, "Snotlout Jorgenson, I challenge you to a duel, tomorrow sundown." Hiccup says and I slam my hands over my mouth taking in a sharp breath. Is he joking!? If he loses, that could be the final straw for dad and he'll make Kent heir.

The crowd gives a sharp intake of breath and Hiccup straightens folding his arms across his chest, "Accepted." Snotlout says after another second.

The mass of people breaks into murmurs and Hiccup looks back at me, hard gaze softening. He grabs my arm with a gentle grip and pulls me forward.

I walk past Snotlout and Hiccup guides me out of the Great Hall into the courtyard. I look at him in shock and he releases my arm radiating anger. "Hiccup...what happened?" I ask softly and he frowns.

"Nothing." He mutters. I put my hands on my hips, is he serious!?

"Obviously something." I say and Hiccup doesn't answer walking forward. The gate, he's taking me from the palace. I look up at the stormy sky worriedly before Hiccup leads me up to the guards.

After seeing me one of them puts a hand on Hiccups shoulder, "We cannot permit the princess from the gate." He says and Hiccup shoves me forward.

"Well _I_ can." He says and the guard looks at him startled slightly. I walk forward past them quickly and Hiccup slips out of his grip. The guards don't do anything either to lazy or not wanting to face the wrath my brother. I bite my lip looking at my twin. What happened?

 **A/N tiny, tiny chapter, sorry guys. I do pinky promise the next one will be looong. (Turns out next chapter is even shorter.) Happens every time. I. Promise. A. Long. Chapter. Anyway. :) Man I'm on a roll today, that's, one, two three, almost four chapters today! :)**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N YES! It was Finally** ** _finally_** **long! Well not super long but whatever. :) Sorry for the wait. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV. 

I let out a soft breath as me and Hali step into the cove, Toothless bounding up to us. "Hali," I say putting a hand on the Night Fury's head and turn to look at my sister as I climb onto Toothless. She bites her lip, looking at the pond,"I'm going for a flight, I want you to join." I say softly. She runs a hand through her hair.

"Hiccup, I dont think that's a good ideaaaa-" she draws out as I grab her arm, pulling her onto the dragon. "Hiccup dont you dare-" she starts and I laugh softly patting Toothless's neck.

"Come on, bud." I say and I feel Hali stiffen behind me. Toothless leaps into the air and Hali grabs my shoulders tightly before letting out a long scream.

Toothless flaps his wings and we start to glide softly across the water. I look back at my sister, "Good madam are you done?" I ask and she takes in a shaky breath.

"No." She answers and lets out another yelp.

"Hali, you're fine." I assure. She glares at me.

"Says the man who just literally challenged Snotlout to a duel of honor." Hali says and I bite my lip releasing a slow breath.

"I have no regrets." I say and she whacks my arm hard. I roll my eyes and snap my head up as I hear a pained roar.

"Hic-cup." She says and I look back at her.

"Be quiet." I command and she bristles.

"I will not-" she start and I slam a hand over her mouth, watching Toothless's happy flight pattern change to aggressive and offensive in one quick movement.

Hali also notes it and peels my fingers away her green eyes wide, "What is it?" She asks softly. Another roar breaks through the air and I grab Toothless's saddle handles.

"It sounds like a dragon in distress." I say and Hali snorts ay the name. It's the best I could come up with on the spot. I guide Toothless over to the roars, my eyes widening as I see what dragon it is.

A Skrill.

The same Skrill from the cove a month and a half ago. The one Toothless under _any_ circumstances does not like.

 _Period._

A crackling sound breaks through the air and I whip my head around watching as the connecting is a lighting rod. The light travels across the metal and I give a pained yelp as it hits me.

"Hiccup!" Hali screeches as we start to go down. The Skrill zapped Toothless, what is up with these two? We crash into the beach and I'm thrown from Toothless hitting the sand rolling. I let out a groan sitting up, gripping my head as it tries to process the zap. I hear Hali take in a soft sharp intake of breath.

I snap my head up looking at my sister and the Skrill a few feet away from her. "Hali!" I yell and she doesn't look at me, getting to her feet slowly.

Toothless growls angrily and jumps next to me, eyes narrowed to slits, "Toothless." I say and Hali lifts up her hands trying to calm the angry dragon.

"Hiccup," she says very quietly, "help, please." She begs and I glance at the dragon, wing smashed under several rocks. It's trapped here, with us, I can't leave it to die, I helped Toothless fly again, me and Hali can do the same for this Skrill.

"Hali, breathe." I command and she releases a shaky breath. I look back at Toothless's tail before returning my attention to Hali. "Listen we have to help the Skrill with its wing, but you have to train it." I say and Hali freezes before she looks back at me.

"What!? You want me to train this highly deadly dragon!?" She nearly screeches. Toothless glares at me and I give a tight smile.

"Dont worry, you'll be fine." I assure and she snaps her attention back to the dragon as lighting jumps onto its wings.

"Hiccup!" She yells and I force the panic building in my chest to the side.

"Try talking to it, it should calm down!" I command.

"Okay, okay! Um...what do I tell it!?" Hali yells and I look at her.

"A-Anything!" I return.

"Oh! I got it, Ruffnut said to tell me, to tell Astrid, to tell Tuffnut, to tell Fishlegs to tell Snotlout to tell Kent he's an idiot." Hali says and I blink. What? "Um, uh and t-then then, then then, Hiccup this isn't working!" She shrieks as a small amount of lighting zaps her.

"Just stay calm!" I command.

"Calm? _Calm! You_ try and train it!" Hali returns and I whack my forehead.

"Hali."

"Sorry! What do I do now?" Hali asks.

"Okay, try giving it a name." I suggest.

"How about Please-don't-zap-me-from-existence!" Hali asks and I roll my eyes.

"I was thinking something a little more positive." I say dryly.

"What about please-don't-murder-me!"

"How is that more-never mind." I say and sigh.

"What about Current?" Hali asks and I shrug.

"It works." I answer. Hali gives a relieved breath, and lifts up a hand very slowly. Where she learned to do that I have no idea, but I watch my sister anxiously. Current stares at her for a second before the lighting on the Skrills wings dies and Current presses her snout into Hali's hand. Me and Hali give relieved breathes in sync.

"Wow." Hali breathes and presses both her hands onto Currents face. "Hiccup, this is amazing." She says and I nod.

"It is. Come on, Toothless." I command and start to walk forward, waving a hand for him to follow. Toothless growls staying put where he is.

I sigh and look back at him, "Toothless whatever went on between you and Current needs to be put to the side, we're going to help her." I say and Toothless gives me a grumpy look.

"Fine." I say and walk forward past the Night Fury to the purple wing of the Skrill. "Keep her calm." I direct at Hali.

"OK." Hali says and I reach the boulders looking at them. I sigh and kneel down next to the wing feeling the bone.

"Current's wing is definitely broken." I report and Hali bites the inside of her lip. "If were going to take her back to Berk, Toothless is going to have to carry her." I say and we both look at the angry Night Fury, refusing to look at Current. Whatever bothering them, Current seems to have shoved to the side, and it now perfectly happy next to Hali.

I inspect the rocks for another second before I look back at Hali. "Do you have a sword?" I ask and she pats herself, irritation rolling off her.

"Nope. Must have left that in my other dress." She says dryly and I roll my eyes looking back at Toothless.

"Toothless, you gotta blast off these boulders." I say and he growls. "Toothless." I groan. What did Current do to him? Current gives a small growl that Toothless hisses at. I sigh and whack my head into the rocks. Come on.

"Hiccup, I think I have an idea." Hali says and I look back at her.

"If it involves big pouting baby boo over there, it's not going to work." I say and Toothless sends me a dirty look, _"What!?_ You're acting like it!" I defend.

"It doesn't. I think if Current flies for a second or two she should be able to push them off her wing." Hali says and I shake my head.

"No, it would just tear her wing. If Toothless would assist us, we could already be in the cove, nursing Current back to health." I say and Toothless rolls his eyes, clearly unaffected.

 _Ugh._

"Toothless." Hali groans, "Please, I will make Hiccup give you a lot of cod." She adds. Toothless's ears perk up at this before he lowers his head growling. Stupid stubborn reptile.

I give an annoyed breath before I walk around the wing to the other side looking at it from the back. The rocks were spread out in an almost straight line across the front of the wing.

I make brief eye contact with Hali before I walk forward and step lightly onto Currents wing. The Skrill doesn't twitch almost as if she's trying to prove a point. I shove against the rock trying to push it away from the dragon.

"Come on." I mutter before the entire rock shifts rolling backwards. I let out a startled yelp and fall onto my back my head banging against the sand painfully.

Toothless roars before I feel the rush of air as he leaps next to me. I snap my eyes open, rubbing the back of my head. What is that the forth fifth time I've injured that my skull in the last day.

I sit up and look Toothless ni the eyes, "Will you help now?" I ask, more like a mutter as I try to clear the pulsing headache.

A whistle builds in the air before Toothless fires at the rocks. All four left are either blasted apart or fired off. I glare at my dragon, one blast, he could do it with one stupid blast!

Hali laughs and I turn my attention back to her, "Oh these two are going to kill each other." She says and pats Currents neck.

I sigh but know its as true as she does. I climb onto Toothless's back, "Dont drop Current in the ocean, please." I say and Toothless looks back at me innocently. Hali climbs into the saddle after me and I click back the tailfin. Toothless jumps into the air, claws wrapping around the injured Skrill's shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" Hali asks after a few minutes of silently flying.

"Of what?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow.

"Your fight with Snotlout." She says and I smirk before replying.

"Nope. I have a plan."

 **A/N Yay! Next chapter will be the battle oh and yay for Hali getting her dragon! :) I actually do know what happened between them, which is weird because generally I have no idea. Next chapter should be up in a few hours. :)**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well the battle did not turn out how I wanted. Sorry guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Hali and Current!**

Hiccup POV 

The crowd is gathered around the Arena like it is going to show them the worlds greatest secrets. Needless to say, it is heavily stressful.

I grip the sword I have in hand, trying desperately not to hyperventilate. This is on my honor. If I lost this, Kent will be the next king. Mom and dad are amount the viewers and so is Astrid.

"People of Berk!" Dad greets and stands a hush falling on the crowd. I release a slow breath making sure the cylinder is still on my belt. "I welcome you to the duel!" He shouts, he gives me a brisk nod and I step into the setting sun, watching Snotlout do the same across me.

"So without further wait, let the battle begin!" Dad yells. I release another breath my grip on the sword tightening as Snotlout starts to circle me.

With a war cry he runs forward, looking slightly mad with the axe raised over his head. I lift up my sword with both hands and block the blow, nearly falling backwards from the force.

Snotlout smirks and shoves again my sword. I keep a tight grip on the hilt and dive to the side rolling. Snotlout storms forward, confidence radiating off him in strong waves.

I dont share that.

Keep breathing, that's the secret. Dads voice rings through me head. Snotlout knocks the sword out of my hands breaking me from my thoughts.

I let out a surprised breath ducking Snotlouts swing over my head, "Give it up Haddock." Snotlout says. But I haven't lost, when your enemy is disarmed and you're sword is touching their skull, you've one.

I grab the cylinder from my belt and Snotlouts eyes twinkle with amusement as he sees it.

I click back the latch and the flaming sword extends meeting Snotlouts axe. He blinks in shock and I shove back on his weapon forcing him to stumble a little.

"YOU GET 'IM BRO!" Hali yells voice mixing in with the others yelling at the top of their lungs.

I wield the weapon with skill I didn't know I possessed. Snotlout may be better trained, and fit for this battle but he's battling a sword coated in fire.

After battling for several more minutes I shove Snotlouts axe to the ground shoving the end of my blade to his forehead.

He takes in a sharp breath as the fire makes contact with his head, "What do you choose?" I ask and he looks up at me brown eyes wide.

"I surrender." He mumbles and I pull Inferno away from his head clicking back the blade. Snotlout looks up at me a soft smirk on his face before he leaps forward tackling me.

I hit the hard storm with a yelp and Snotlout lifts a dagger above me, preparing to shove it down. Panic swirls through me but I lift up Inferno, the dagger smashing between the bars on both sides.

Snotlouts eyes hold small fury and he glares at me. I shove Inferno up and Snotlout jumps backwards to avoid the blade. The dagger clatters against the stone and Snotlout watches it almost longingly.

I shove the blade next to Snotlout's throat and he glares at me. "I surrender." He says and I pull my blade away slowly. When he makes no move other than a small bow the crowd breaks out in cheers.

I let out a relived laugh grabbing Snotlout's axe and hand it to him. He watches me for a second before the crowd races into the Arena.

Hali reaches me first throwing her arms around me tightly. I return the hug with equal force, smiling.

Dad walks up next to me, stoic face holding heavy pride. He smiles softly putting a hand on my shoulder as Hali pulls away, "You'll make a fine king." He says and I smile.

"Thanks dad." I say and his face breaks out into a happy smile.

"Tomorrow morning we shall re-adjourn as my son kills a Monstrous Nightmare to become official heir of Berk!" Dad yells. I pale. You have to kill a dragon!? What? No!

"Oh isn't this exciting!" Fishlegs asks and I share a look with Hali, both of us thinking the same thing.

"Oh yes, it is." I agree and attach Inferno to my belt, "I am so-"

"-Leaving." I call into the cove Hali next to me, "We're leaving, lets pack up, looks like you three and I are taking a little vacation forever." I say and slam the basket onto the ground, Hali looking through her satchel. "Ah man." I groan fiddling with my shoulder armor before a metal grinding against stone makes me snap my head up.

"Astrid!" Hali shrieks also leaping back. The Hofferson is perched on a rock, axe in hand. She slams it onto the stone before she slips off the large rock.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I ask both me and Hali scanning with our eyes for Current and Toothless. No Skrill. Great Hali gets to say a firm ' I told you so.' I can however see the silhouette of a certain Night Fury hidden in the trees.

"I want to know what's going on." Astrid says storming up to both of us.

"Going on, Astrid, there's nothing, "going on."" Hali says and Astrid rolls her eyes.

"Right. I only came here because Hiccup suddenly was good with a blade, and dragons. And you started spending loads more time with each other. But now, your leaving. You're giving up so easily, my prince?" Astrid asks mock easily detectable through her tone.

"I...I-I'm not." I stutter and she huffs.

"Start talking." She commands and Hali gives me a warning look. "Are you training together?" She demands and I bite my lip.

"Tr-training?" I repeat.

A low growl breaks through the air and I snap my head up letting out a groan. Toothless is stalking us.

I jump in front of Astrid giving a jerk of my head to Hali for her to search for Current. She nods and I return my attention to Astrid, "You know what, you're right, you're right, I've been making...outfits." I say and she raises an eyebrow. I grab her arm, "You got me, Hali's the designer its time we went public-Ow!" I yelp as she grabs my arm twisting it down.

"Why would you do that?" I demand and Astrid lifts her axe up dropping it into my stomach. I yelp again Astrid scowls down at me, "That's for running off," She growls and slams her foot down on my chest as I try to sit up. "and that's for everything else."

A roar breaks through the air, "Ah man." I groan and leap to my feet as Toothless races at us. Astrid gasps and grabs my arm.

"Get down!" She yells. I roll over and grab Inferno off my leg lifting the blade up to block Astrid's axe swing at Toothless's head.

She gives me a bewildered look at I shove the weapon from her hand. I retract the blade of Inferno looking back at Toothless lifting up my hands to calm thr aggressive dragon. "It's okay! It's okay, she's a friend." I assure and look back at Astrid.

"You scared him." I say and she gets to her feet breaking from her shock.

"I scared him? Who is him?" She demands and I bite my lip.

"Astrid Toothless, Toothless, Astrid." I say pointing to the various people. Astrid shakes her head.

"You're insane." She growls and whips around. Current lands on the ground infront of her from a glide or fall or something, Hali on her back looking down at Astrid.

I glance at Toothless before I look at Astrid's back. "Astrid, please give us a chance to explain." I say and she backs up, clearly more trusting I wont let Toothless attack her.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say. You rotten liars!" She shouts. I climb onto Toothless's back.

"Fine, then I wont speak. Just let me show you." I say and she looks back at me, blue eyes narrowed. "Please Astrid." I add and she walks forward climbing onto Toothless's back.

I look at Hali who pats Currents side, head jerking to the side. I pick up thr hint Hali's going to stay with Current as she still cant fly yet.

"Okay, come on Toothless." I say and pat his neck. Toothless growls before he leaps into the air like he's gone crazy. I yelp and grab the handles of the saddle as Astrid screams, long and loud."Toothless what is wrong with you!" I demand.

I turn looking back at Astrid as she wraps her arms around my chest. "Sorry he's not usually like this!" I tell Astrid and Toothless drops and smashes into the ocean. Water splashes onto my properly giving me the bath I never requested. Toothless flies up and I bite my lip in irritation. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

Toothless dives down in a free fall spinning wildly and I let out a breath through my nose, well I hope you plan on a swim Astrid. I think sarcastic as we around the water. "Okay! I am sorry! I am sorry!" Astrid yells, "Please just get me off of this thing." She begs.

Toothless stops his flight of death and snaps his wings open. We fly up and I can see the setting sun. I look back at Astrid as she slowly lifts her head looking up at the clouds. Her eyes widen and she lifts a hand up into the clouds before her face breaks into a wide smile and she raises both hands into the clouds.

We fly up above the clouds and the aurora borealis feels the air. I watch the lights dance for a little and the sun finally sets and it grows pitch black quickly. Astrid's arms wrap around my stomach again and her chin falls on my shoulder.

Astrid's head pulls up,"Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool." She says, I nod and look back at the blonde, "It's amazing."She breaths before patting Toothless' side,"He's amazing." Astrid adds. Toothless looks at me with a playful glint.

"So what now?" Astrid asks. I give no answer knowing what she's talking about. "Hiccup, you're going to become official heir tomorrow!" She says and I sigh and then she adds, "You know you're going to have to kill a dragon. " She reminds me and says kill a dragon in a barley a hiss.

Toothless ears perk up and I look back at Astrid, "Don't remind me." I mutter she snaps her mouth shut. Toothless hisses and I can feel the panic radiating off of him and I realize that our care free flight has come to an abrupt end.

"Toothless what's happening?" I ask and he takes a hard right suddenly and I let out a breath of surprise. He doesn't even seem to notice my voice as he flies into a valley of dragons in the sky. "Get down!" I hiss to Astrid and lean down as far as I can on the saddle. Astrid leans down and I watch as a Zippleback and a Monstrous Nightmare fly in close to us.

Every dragon is carrying some sort of animal in it's claws, "What's going on?" Astrid asks. I shake my head and look back at her,

"I don't know." I whisper. Astrid looks around us, "It looks like their hauling in their kill." I observe I reach out a hand to Toothless's head, "Toothless you got to get us out of here, bud." I whisper. Toothless shakes my hand off and I look up around me in fear.

I knew Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to us, or at least try not to. A Zippleback gives me and Astrid a stare and Toothless dives suddenly and I let out a cry of surprise. I duck my head into Toothless's neck my bangs falling onto his ears.

When I pull my head up, in front of us is a huge volcano. It is hissing and Toothless dives into a cave that was an opening. When he reaches inside there are thousands of dragons lined along the walls. I look down as Toothless soars over a large hole in the cave it's filled with red mist and I can't help but wonder what it's hiding.

He lands on an overhang and I eye at the red mist, my eyes wide, "Well it's satisfying to know all our food has got dumped down a hole." I state. Astrid takes in a sharp breath as a dragon flies past us dropping a sheep into the hole.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid notes. We both watch as a single Gronckle flies over the hole. It drops a small fish out of it's mouth and then scratches the side of it's head.

A huge head snaps up from the mist and eats the Gronckle. I gasp and and pull back Astrid's arms tighten around me in fear.

"What. Is. That?" Astrid breathes. All of the other dragons back up into their hideouts and the head descends slowly before all three eyes on the side of the head snap to us.

"Toothless, we need to leave." I say. Toothless growls before he takes off into the air.

Toothless rockets out of the volcano and flies faster than I had ever seen him fly before, and before we reach the cove with in ten minutes.

When we land, Astrid jumps of off Toothless and looks at me, "It totally makes sense." She says and stares at me, "It's like a giant beehive their the workers and that's their queen." She says and turns, "Let's find your parents." She says and starts to rush off. I jump off of Toothless and rush up to her and grabbing her shoulder. There is much, more going on here.

"What?" Hali asks walking up next to us, Current af her side. I ignore her.

"No! Astrid we have to think this through." I say and look back at Toothless, "They'll kill Toothless." I add.

"What are you two talking about!?" Hali demands.

"We found the nest." I say and her eyes widen. Astrid looks at me and I walk back to Toothless as she speaks, "Hiccup, we just found the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been searching for sense Vikings first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret?" She demands. I don't answer and she adds,"To protect your pet dragons are you serious!" She demands. I turn to her.

"Yes." Me and Hali say in sync, I look af her in slight surprise, Hali must have caught on quickly.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Astrid asks softly. I sigh and look up at Astrid and her blue eyes are focused on me, waiting for an answer. I can feel Hali's gaze as well.

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll think of something." I tell her.

Astrid walks forward and punches me on the arm. I grab my arm and wince, "Thats for kidnapping me." Astrid says.

I give her a disbelieving look and look back at Toothless, he rolls his emerald green eyes and continues drinking water from the pond. Hali gives a similar responds lifting up her hands and backing up. Astrid turns and I look at her retreating back.

"You know, I wouldn't have had to kidnap you if you had just minded your own business." I says and she pauses looking back at me,"Thanks though," I say and grab her hand.

"For what?" She asks.

I lean forward and give her a soft kiss on the cheek,"For letting me kidnap you." I say and she blushes madly and nods pulling away. She runs off picking up her axe and races out of the cove.

My jaw is slightly agape hardly believing did it. I told her I like her! I snap it closed I watch her retreating back and my face breaks off into a smile.

Toothless comes up behind me eyes teasing.

"She seems nice." Hali says and I jump and look at both her and Toothless who seem to be trying hard not to laugh. I snap out of my blissful daze and look at both of them, "I-uh, What are you looking at?"I demand.

 **A/N Yeah... Anyway. :) next chapter will be out in a few minutes.**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry this feels very rushed.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing but Current and Hali!**

Hali POV 

I watch the Arena from the top of the ring next to my parents. The crowd is cheering madly, ready to see Hiccup best another thing.

Astrid is down there somewhere. I don't know where, but she is. Hiccup steps into the ring a few seconds later, pale as if he'd seen death. I still dont know what he plans on doing, I highly doubt he's going to kill the dragon.

Hiccup grabs a small dagger from off the weapons rack and a shield. "I would have gone for the hammer." Dad mutters.

"I'm ready." Hiccup says and I release a breath, feeling just as anxious as he is. Dad gives a brief nod to Gobber who pulls on the lever.

The wood creaks softly before the cage is thrown open fire flying everywhere the Monstrous Nightmare leaps out climbing to the top of the cage. After he sees Hiccup he lowers himself onto the ground slowly.

I release a shaker breath, gripping the chains tightly. Hiccup backs up slowly, dropping his shield and his dagger. "What's he doing?" Mom asks and I stiffen. He's going to train the bloody thing!

"He's training it." I mutter softly.

Hiccup drops his dagger and lifts out a hand, "I'm not one of them." He assures and dad jerks up in his seat.

"Stop the fight." He commands.

"No! I need you all to see this!" Hiccup shouts and I release the chains looking back at my parents. Come on, let him!

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" Dad roars and slams his hammer down on the bars. The Monstrous Nightmare snaps at Hiccup and I let out a started breath looking at my twin.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells. I search around myself for a second before I climb up onto the Arena bars and slide through them. I hit the ground in a roll and sit up grabbing Hiccup's shield laying on the ground.

Hiccup races past me the Nightmare following angrily. I jump to my feet and race to both of them and jump in front of Hiccup. I lift up the shield and smash the dragon over the head with it.

He roars at me angrily but I clench my fist and punch him across the jaw. Hiccup grabs my arm pulling me away as it sends another wave of fire at us. "This way!" Dad shouts. I snap my head up to him and race forward.

Hiccup shoves me and I stumble forward, Astrid grabbing my arm and pulling me into the entrance. Hiccup rushes for it but thr Nightmare blocks him, slamming a claw onto him.

My breath hitches before I hear a whistle. The build up of a plasma blast. No way, Toothless? An explosion rings through the air filling the room with thick smoke.

Toothless shoves the Nightmare to the side off Hiccup and the two battle for a second before the Nightmare rushes off. Hiccup leaps to his feet and I rave over to him, "Toothless you gotta go!" He shouts.

I hear a war cry before dad races at us, "No dad he won't hurt you!" Hiccup shouts as villagers start to file into the arena.

Toothless leaps onto dad rolling several times before he builds up a blast, "Toothless stop!" Hiccup yells and the Night Fury swallows his blast looking at Hiccup in confusion.

"Get it!" Someone yells before several people start to race st it.

"Stop!" Hiccup commands racing forward to be stopped by Astrid. I'm frozen with shock and dont register anything until I see Hiccup being dragged away by dad. I shake my head several times before I race forward. Astrid grabs my arm stopping me.

"Hali dont." She murmurs.

...

 _Hiccup POV_

The Great Hall's door is thrown open and dad tosses me into it. I stumble forward and I can almost see the fire shooting out of his ears."I should have known, I should have seen the signs." He mutters to himself.

"Dad-" I start.

"We had a deal!" He shouts. I run a hand through my bangs and look up at him.

"I know but that was before...oh it's all so messed up now." I groan and he whirls around to me face furious.

"What about Hali? How have you dragged her into this?" Dad demands. I back up running a hand through my hair. I can't get her in as much trouble as I am.

"I-I-I didn't! I should have told you before now!" I say and look up at him worry whirling through my chest,"Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please just don't hurt Hali or Toothless." I plead. He glares at me.

"The dragon!? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" He shouts.

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous!" I say his glare doesn't waver.

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US-" I cut him off.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" I yell, I look up at him, the tension so bad I am choking on it. "They have to! If they don't bring back enough food they'll be eaten themselves, there's something else on their island dad….it's a dragon-"

"So you've been to the nest." He interrupts and looks back at me from where he'd been pacing. Hiccup, you are a genious.

"Did I say nest?" I ask quickly.

"How did you find it!" He demands, I look up at him and shake my head.

"I-I didn't, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." I say and look up at him. He glares before an idea passes on he's face. He's going to use Toothless to find dragon island, I realize. No! He cant! Toothless is a part of me that's been missing for eighteen years! My best friend beyond Hali!

He stomps to the doorway and I chase after him, "No, no no! Dad no! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! I promise you won't win this one!" I cry the huge dragon flashing through my mind, he doesn't stop and I let out a breath, "For once in your life would you please just listen to me!" I plead racing forward and grab his arm. He throws me back and I hit the ground my palms skidding across the hard stone.

I stare up at him shock running through me. His eyes narrow, "You've thrown in your lot with them." He says and the words make my blood go cold, "You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He says and every ray of hope seeps from me at the words and he turns around again. "Take him." Dad commands and several gaurds in the room race forward grabbing my upper arms and pulling me to my feet.

"Dad wait! Please!" I beg and he looks back at me eyes cold.

"You are banished from Berk, you're to live out the rest of your life on Outcast Island." He says and I pale.

No. He's kidding, right? One look at his face tells me, he is indeed serious.

Dad turns to another man, "Round up as many shops as you can" he commands "We've found the nest."

...

 _Hali PoV_

I stand on the dock, watching as Hiccup is shoves onto a boat, shackled and blindfolded. I bite my lip and both my parents stand a few feet away.

 _Banished._

He's disowned. My twin brother is banished.

This _cannot_ be happening.

The boat lurches and I finally snap. No! No! No! No! No! "Hiccup!" I shriek and race forward. Astrid grabs me and drags me back.

"Hali." She murmurs softly. I struggle in her grip trying to reach my brother. How can anyone be so heartless? Why?

"Astrid let me go." I say and she only tightens her grip. Tears flow freely down my face and I take in a gasping breath before I sink to my knees Astrid finally releasing me.

The boat starts to fade out and I bury my head info my hands. Hiccup is gone.

 **A/N**

 _ **So let me freeze time**_  
 _ **Before it turns cold**_  
 _ **The moments go by**_  
 _ **And life goes on**_  
 _ **The torturous stars**_  
 _ **Are taking every breath I wish I held**_  
 _ **The love in my heart**_  
 _ **Is never ending**_

 **Yeah, just a song I though matched the chapter. :)**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry, tiny chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hali and Current.**

 _Hiccup POV_

The blindfold is ripped off my head in one quick movement. My vision blurs for a second, the sudden light dizzying.

"Move." A gruff voice commands. I get to my feet and a hand grabs my upper arm tugging me forward across the deck faster.

I dont know whether to feel afraid, terrified, or laugh at the horrible luck. Not that my luck is to great to begin with. The Outcast shoves me ffo the gangplank onto the dark sand.

The boat had only tracked for roughly seven hours, bur standing with my arms shackled behind my back with a blindfold has made my limbs extremely stiff. "Welcome to your new home, Haddock." The Outcast says and I give the h _ighly pleasant_ man a side look.

"Thanks." I say sarcasm so thick one could fill an ocean.

The Outcast, in response, yanks me forward. After walking across the beach and through the town I see Alvin. He's yelling at several people even through it looks like they're doing they're jobs perfectly. "Alvin." The man pulling me says as greeting as he storms up to the Outcast chief. "Just got back from Berk, Stoick wants you to take this," the man hands him a scroll I eye trying to deceiver the rolled up paper before he continues, "and this traitor, what do you want me to do with him?"

Alvin sighs. I feel his gaze jump over me before it becomes fixed, "That is 'iccup. What the boy do?" Alvin asks I feel irritation roll through me. I am _right here._

"I tried to share truth and the king didn't take it over to well. Satisfied?" I ask.

"Not really." Alvin says and turns his attention to the Outcast, "Throw 'im in with the minors. 'e can help those rejects." He says and the Outcast nods tugging on my arm again.

"Come on." He commands and pulls me forward. I make no protest. What's the point? Toothless is gone, he's being taken to that dragon. I have unintentionally murdered a large majority of my kingdom and the king. That dragon will wipe them all out and its _all my fault._

The release of pressure on my wrists breaks me from my slight daze and I blink several times looking down at my wrists. The shackles fall into the Outcasts awaiting hand. "You try anything and I'll run you through personally." The Outcast growls.

I purse my lips to keep back the sarcastic comment. I stare around myself and decide I must have really been in a daze, the room is dimly lit, large, vast really and wooden supports are everywhere. Sounds echo of the walls, metal clanging against rock after rock.

The Outcast who brought me here, drops a pickaxe into my arms. I grunt from the sudden weight, "Find a spot, and work, dont try anything, we watch you're looking for this." The man says and lifts up a small barely bigger than a coin, silver rock.

I raise an eyebrow, "I like a good rock collection myself, but Alvin is ridiculous."

The Outcasts nostrils twitch before he slaps me across the face. I jerk to the side and bite my lip to keep back a yelp. "Mine it, or else." He growls. I grip the pickaxe in one hand rubbing my jaw with the other.

Sighing with small defeat, I turn and walk to the wall. I lift up the axe and tumble backwards from the weight. Someone snickers next to me and I force myself to steady looking over at the person. "You're really not fit for this." A voice declares.

I bite my lip and smack the pickaxe against the rock. "No, no. Dont do it like that, you're going to tear your arm off." The voice says and grabs the axe correcting my sloppy hold.

"Thanks." I mutter.

When I swing it again, it breaks off a small piece of the wall, "Dagur." The voice says and I blink in shock.

"The Deranged?" I ask looking over at him. In the dim light I see the red head give a brisk nod.

"That's my sister Heather," he says and jerks his head over in the direction of a thin girl face full of concentration as she pounds against the rock. "Eret," Dagur says and a man makes eye contact with me, giving a brisk nod, "And Ace." Dagur finishes. "We're the only teenagers here, it's been a while sense one was tosses down here. So what's your name?" Dagur asks.

I purse my lips. "Hiccup." I say after a small hesitation.

"You got the same name as the prince." Heather says softly. I shrug.

"I know. It's terrible." I say hoping they buy my lie. Honestly, I dont want them gawking over the fact I am the prince.

"Stop talking, start working!" A voice yells. Dagur snaps his head to the wall, pounding on it fiercely.

I pound half heatedly, mustering up as much energy as I can. I do not want Toothless to be killed. And Hali...

Ace grabs something from the wall silver hair dusted with rock and sand shining slightly from the torch above us. Ace retracts his hand and I watch with a half view as he lifts up the silver rock.

His lips purse, cat like eyes narrowing with distaste. I watch him for another second before I turn my attention back to the rock. I just want to curl into a ball, and give up.

...

Hali POV 

The wind blows softly through my hair, tossing the auburn locks around. I stand on the deck, watching the boats prepare for the battle. The fleet growing larger as boats from different islands joining in.

My heart twists as I watch Toothless loaded onto deck. It's like losing Hiccup again.

Soft footsteps alert me to another presence but I don't look up. "It's a mess." Astrid says softly reaching my line of sight.  
"You must feel terrible." Astrid adds.

I sigh, "Thank you for summing that up." I say and watch Toorhless jerk against the chains again. Hiccup gave no struggle. He accepted his fate. "Why couldn't Hiccup have killed that stupid dragon in thr woods? Why couldn't I have forced him to? Why did this have to happen?" I ask my voice soft, but broken.

Astrid sighs heavily, resting a hand on my shoulder in a sisterly way, "Your highness, I have no idea. What are you going to do about this?" Astrid asks.

What am I going to do? Develop magic ice powers and freeze the ocean preventing them from leaving?

"Probably something stupid." I admit. Astrid removes her hand smirking.

"Good, but you've already done that. Well both you and Hiccup." Astrid says and my eyes widen as an idea pops into my head. I back up slowly.

"Then something crazy." I say and Astrid smiles.

"That's more like it."

 **A/N Yay!**

 **:)**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Yup, officially incapable of writing long chapters again. Sorry guys! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Current and Hali!**

Currents (ish) POV 

Current isn't an idiot.

She may do stupid things and act impulsly but she isn't stupid.

She'd walked the small distance of the cove over two hundred times. Toothless had yet to return and even as much as she hated to admit, Current is worried for her enemy.

And the two humans, Hali and Hiccup. Hali had been only gentle with her, and assisted her broken wing, it is healing quickly and would be better in another day or so. And then, and only then, would Current fly from this stupid cove and find Toothless and the two twin Haddocks.

She could hear the king shouting from here, thr commands of what seems like a full out army to attack something.

Current growls stopping for the first time in hours her talons aching. Her wings twitch but she looks over where Toothless had disappeared over the cove wall roughly two days ago.

The guilt that had been building in the Skrills head wouldn't rest until she apologized. Hopefully the Night Fury would do the same. It's been a battle for death between the two dragons since Current was barely a year old.

Toothless's parents had attacked and murdered her parents. Current has yet to know why, but knows her impulsive act should have been thought over.

She had killed Toothless's twin sister. Twins are rarer than Night Fury's them self amount dragons. Toothless had been furious, but Current and Toothless had spent and entire night trying not to kill each other for their humans.

Hali.

Current shot her head up to the top of the cove. She wanted to get to her human now. She'd known the princess for only four five days but Hali is something she couldn't explain, like a missing part of herself, or a lost sister.

Current growls again and looks at the entrance. No, Current isn't an idiot.

...

Hiccup POV 

Sweaty, tired, beyond exhausted and thoroughly worried for Hali and Toothless. My emotions summed up in a sentence.

After a few hours, my arms had gone numb, Dagur had grown quiet and had stopped snickering and chuckling when I stumbled from the weight of the pickaxe and Ace seems to have found an never ending spot of the stupid silver rock.

It's been over thirty hours and we haven't stopped. A large majority of the adults have all fallen asleep standing before the Outcasts wake them forcefully. I am exhausted.

A low hiss of pain draws me from my thoughts and I glance at Ace holding his hand to hand chest. I stare at his face for another second before I lower my pickaxe ignoring Dagur's warning looks and grab Ace's hand.

"I'm fine." Ace hisses ripping his hand from my grasp. I resist the urge to laugh and grab his hand again pulling it into the dim light. I cringe. There's a long gash from his palm to nearly his elbow. What on Thors name did he do?

"That looks bad." I say as Ace finally manages to rip his arm from my grasp.

"It is. What are you going to do about it?" Ace asks and I purse my lips.

"What are you to muttonheads doing!?" A Outcast yells storming up to us. Ace pales, gripping his bleeding arm to his chest. "Get back to work." The Outcast commands.

"He cant." I say through clenched teeth point at Ace.

The Outcast stares at him before he sighs in irritation. Concern the last emotion on his face. What is wrong with this Thor forsaken island!?

"Useless." He says and lifts up a crossbow he has in hand. Ace's eyes widen in horror. The Outcast clicks the latch and the arrow flies out, I leap in front of Ace hardly thinking about anything else than that id I dont: Ace will be dead.

The arrow hits me square in the chest and I stumble backwards for a second, no sound coming from my broken voice. The Outcast stares at me in small horror, clearly not wanting to explain to Alvin what he did.

I fall to my knees and Ace grabs my shoulders as I fall back closing my eyes tightly from the pain. "You bloody idiot!" Ace yells and I feel his hands leave my shoulders before the sound of a heavy body hitting the ground.

I can't breathe and the world fades to nothing.

...

Hali POV

I lift my hand above the Monstrous Nightmare's snout guiding him from the cage. I release a small breath before a sharp pain shoots through my chest and I can't breathe for a second.

My hand falters and I stumble for a second. The dragon looks up at me surprise in his eyes. I stare at the top of the Arena, trying to not let panic overwhelm my thoughts.

 _Hiccup_.

I rest my hand on the dragons snout and force a smile on my face I'm sure looks more like a grimace and turn looking back at Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"Whoa." Tuffnut breathes. It took over four hours to round everyone up. It's ridiculous. Astrid had helped but even then.

"Alright." I say and look over at the other dragons, one of which is the Zippleback that attacked me a month ago. "I'll go check on Currents wing and if she's good, we go after Hiccup now." I say and Astrid nods.

"Alright. Yup that will work because you know the king and queen already left for the nest." Tuffnut says. I nod biting heavily down on my lip.

"How dare you betray your country!" Kent yells as he and Snotlout storm into the arena Snotlout longingly at the dragons for a second.

"Betray my country?" I repeat looking Kent in the eyes.

He nods stormy brown eyes glaring at me murderously, "You all dare betray your future king?" Kent asks.

I clench my fists Astrid and the other teens popping their knuckles. "You are no king to me." Astrid growls.

"Then you are no shield maiden. When I am king, you'll all be put into place." Kent promises.

I cant do anything to Kent, so instead I force myself to give him the dirtiest, darkest look I can. "Snotlout, do you want to die?" I ask lowly.

"N-No." Snotlout says and I meet eyes with him, seeing almost relief, he doesn't want to be on Kents side anymore that much is carried by his stance and his gaze.

"Then get over here." I command. Snotlout takes a hesitant step forward.

"Your a fake Snotlout! You're like all of them!" Kent shouts.

Snotlout pauses before he steps next to Astrid. I storm past all the dragons and riders stopping a few inches away from Kent.

"What do you plan on doing little fragile, pretty, Hali? Toss your hair at me? Oh I'm terrified!" Kent says in mock terror.

Skin. All he sees is my skin.

I lift up my hand up before I swing it as hard as I can, when my fist makes contact with Kents face he flied backwards hitting the ground and skids several feet. I scowl down at him tossing my bangs from my eyes as I say, "I am not my skin."

 **A/N Like three chapters left! :)**  
 **Im gonna aim to finish this today! :)**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N See, incapacity to write a long chapter. Sorry guys! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Hali and Current!**

Hiccup POV 

"He still hasn't woken up."

"So?"

"We need him awake to make sure he's alive."

"I know that."

"Quick dump water on him!"

"Dont be stupid that might aggravate the wound."

"Yeah...well it would wake him up."

"What does being conscious have to do with a arrow wound?"

"What doesn't it?"

"Guys, stop talking. I thinks he's awake."

I let out a soft groan and force my eyes open looking up. Dagur's leaning over me and I jump in surprise jerking forward. I let out a hiss at the stab of pain that races through my lungs and chest.

"Dont sit up." Heather commands and shoves me back down onto the rock, whatever it is I'm leaning on.

"What happened?" I groan.

"You took an arrow to the chest, you know, for Ace." Dagur says and Ace's pale face steps into view.

"Oh." I say as memories rush back into place.

"You really got us worried there, mate." Eret says and I look up at the cave ceiling. "You've been out for about a day." He adds.

I jerk forward again, "A day!?" I repeat. Dagur and Heather shove me back down.

"Will you stop sitting up!?" Heather asks and I put a hand over my chest gripping it tightly.

"I-I-I dont understand, why were they trying to shoot Ace?" I ask after a second. My vision spins but I force myself to stay conscious.

"It's simple supply and demand. When we can't supply what they demand, they remove us like were worthless, no one wanted us to begin with." Heather says and I look down at myself.

They just kill them off? Replaceable. That's all I am now?

"Why did you do it?" Ace asks quietly.

"Do what?" I repeat.

"Take the arrow. I've been here for years. You didn't have to your highness." Ace clarifies and I flinch closing my eyes and sighing as Dagur, Heather and Eret take in sharp breaths.

 _"You_ are the _prince?"_ Dagur asks and I give a brisk nod.

"Ace, no life is expandable. I am no king, but Im not going to watch you die." I say softly.

I open my eyes again and see Aces cat like ones narrow. "Alright! He's conscious, the deal was you could stay with the kid until he was conscious, now you all get back to work!" A Outcast yells storming forward.

Ace and Dagur step in front of me, "You're kidding right? He literally took an arrow to the chest." Dagur says.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The Outcast demands. Dagur's fists clench and Ace looks ready to leap on the man.

"Dont you try anything, Yhak was a good friend of mine before you knocked out all his teeth." Thr Outcast says giving Ace a pointed look.

"Sir please dont make him." Heather begs. I sit up and force myself to my feet biting my lip to keep back my cry.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I assure and put a hand on Heathers shoulder, for both support for my spinning vision and to reassure her.

"Hiccup." Heather hisses. I release her shoulder and take a step forward. It coming out as more of a limp than anything else.

"See he's fine _. Move!"_ The Outcast yells and shoves Dagur and Ace forward.

I grip my head with one hand, trying to calm my racing vision but it does little to nothing. The Outcast grabs my arm with such force it nearly rips my shoulder from its socket.

I hunch over as he drags me forward, one arm around my chest the other being tugged on by the Outcast.

When he finally stops I whack my head against the wall in front of em, unprepared for the rock. The Outcast smirks and I look up at him, clutching my aching wound.

A bang echoes around the cave before a Monstrous Nightmare tears into the room, roaring angrily. My eyes widen and I back up slightly the Outcast grip tightening. The Nightmare roars again as if looking for something and a Deadly Nadder leaps in after it, followed by a Gronckle and a Zippleback, what the?

"Where is Hiccup Haddock!" Tuffnut shouts and I finally notice what's off about they dragons, they have riders.

The Outcasts laugh most drawing weapons as other just turn around, clearly unconcerned.

"You will all regret this and face the wrath of our princess!" Tuffnut declares. I blink. Oh Hali, please tell me you didn't.

A Skrill leaps into the cave, Hali on its neck, bow and arrow in hand. Thr Outcast holding me drops my arm in shock and I can't stand anymore. My legs give out and I fall forward almost hitting the ground before arms grab me and pull me up.

I peel open my eyes and look into the worried ones of my sister. "Hiccup! Oh thank Thor!" She shouts and wraps me in a hug. I flinch and she pulls away waving over Current.

"Release the prisoners." Hali commands as she grabs my upper arms pulling me onto Currents back. Hali swings in herself and I look over at Dagur, Heather, Eret and Ace.

"We should take them." I say softly pointing at them my arm sluggish. Hali looks at the other riders and gives them a brisk nod.

Current turns around and fires at several of the Outcasts before she leaps towards the doorway the already blasted door letting her through.

Current leaps into the air and I grip Hali's shoulders tightly looking down at the burning island. "What did you do?" I ask and she shakes her head long braid flying oft her shoulder.

"No time. Mom and dad left for the dragon hours ago. If we're going to stop them, we need to go now." She says and I nod. Hopefully the arrow wound doesn't kill me before hand. I'm honestly surprised Heather managed to remove the arrow.

A sharp yell and a scream make me look back and I see Heather and Dagur on the twin's Zippleback both yelling at the top of their lungs. Eret is with Astrid, managing to withhold a yell but looks like he'll start soon, and Ace is on Hookfang looking perfectly fine and calm, almost enjoying himself.

Hali laughs at their reactions before she turns her head forward again, patting Current's side.

"You dont by change have any bandages do you?" I ask and Hali looks back at me before she rips some out from the satchel around her shoulders and hands them to me. I give a relieved breath and start to wrap them around myself. On the ground: Easy. On a dragon: Difficult.

After battling it for a few minutes I manage to tie it off and it actually feels like its helping. "What did you do!?" Hali asks.

"Oh you know, the usual, an arrow to the chest." I answer. Hali does a double take shaking her head.

"You're ridiculous! We will talk about this later after we rescue Toothless." Hali shouts. I grip my sister tighter. There's still time. Hang on bud, we're coming.

 **A/N :)**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hello! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV 

When we reach Dragon Island several hours later, the huge dragon is already out, the boats in flames and everyone running for their lives.

"There's the king!" Astrid shouts and points down at the island where Gobber and dad are trying to catch the giant dragons attention.

Hali looks back at us both sharing an internal debate with our eyes before she gives a nod. It amazes me that after I started spending time with her, were now both so in sync its like we can read each others minds.

"Fire at the head!" Hali commands. The other teend do as Hali requeste and there is a blast as their dragons fire makes contact with the head.

"Ha Ha!" Dagur shouts and Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare roars with laughter, clearly enjoying firing back at the beast.

"Ruff, Tuff watch your backs! Fishlegs move!" I yell, the boy and his Gronckle jump fly up and we fly out of range and in the sight line of dad and Gobber who are small figures on the island.

"Look! We're on dragons!" Ruffnut yells.

"Yeah! All of us are on dragons!" Tuffnut says.

"I just said that you idiot!" Ruffnut yells.

I ignore the twins and look at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs break it down!" I yell and shift Current.

"Easy." I murmur.

Fishlegs stares at the giant dragon his eyes squinted, "Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing, stay away from both. Small eyes large nostrils, on relies on hearing and smell." He concludes. Making a mental note to stay away from the tail I nod.

"Okay, 'lout 'legs, hang in it's blind spot, make some noise, keep in confused." I tell them both boys nod and take off in that direction. I look at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff, see it if has a shot limit." I say they give me confused looks, I sigh, "Make it mad." I explain. Hali snorts at this and the Ruffnut grins.

"That's my specialty." She promises.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating." Tuffnut says and flips upside down making annoying noises.

"Astrid, go help Fishlegs and Snotlout!" Hali yells and the Hofferson nods turning her Nadder to assist them and Ace.

"Don't worry, we got this." Snotlout yells.

"You bet we do." Dagur yells and I let out a breath through my nose before scanning down at the burning ships.

I turn my attention to the boats, ignoring the stab if my aching chest looking for my dragon. The thick smoke rising from the boats obscuring my vision. I stare at it harder and then I see the speck of black of Toothless, "There!" I cry and let out a breath of relief.

"I see him." Hali confirms and I stand slowly on Currents back. I leap from the Skrills back before were even twenty feet above Toothless. I land rolling and stop in front of Toothless.

His eyes widen with surprise and I turn looking at my sister, "Go help the others!" I command. She nods and pulls Current up and away from the burning boat.

I turn back to Toothless and rip the mussel from his mouth, "Hang on, hang on." I say. Toothless looks at me and then the fire behind me. I try to ignore the fire as best I can as I grab a metal pole from the mast of the ground and shove it into the wood.

"Oh come on break!" I beg the wood. It starts to creak from the pressure I'm putting on it. A shadow looms over the boat and I whirl around in shock and see the huge foot of the dragon slam down on the deck.

The boat snaps down the middle and me and Toothless are tossed into the water. I land in it with a splash and I turn around swim to Toothless. The heavy chains on him are making him sink like an anchor. I reach him and put my hands out reaching for the chain again, I grasp it and tug at it several time in desperation. My lungs scream, the arrow wound not doing be wonders, my breath slips out like I had been kicked.

I am drowning.

Water rushes into where air used to be and I close my eyes and my hand lets go of the chain. A force grabs my back and drags me to the surface.

I'm placed on the rocky beach and I snap my eyes open and cough up water as I see dad jump back into the water. I cough again and take in a deep breath before I stand and wait.

A few seconds later with an explosion of sea water Toothless bursts out of the water and sets mom down before he lands on the rock shaking of water. He turns to me and jerks his head in a come on gesture.

I grin and push my wet hair away from my face and rush up to him, "You go it, bud." I say. I jump onto his back and strap connect the straps hanging from my belt to Toothless' saddle and I see dad move from the corner of my eye. I don't look up at him but lift my head high to look at the monster dragon as she smashes another catapult

A hand grabs my own and I flinch, I look at see that dad has it "Hiccup, I'm sorry….For, for everything." He says his eyes wide.

I shrug, "Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to go up there." He says, nearly begging.

I smile, "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." I say, we exchange smiles.

He grows serious again, "Your going to be a great king. I'm proud to call you my son." He says. My eyes widen and he releases my hand.

"Thanks, dad." I say.

Toothless jumps into the air flying around for a second drying off. A wet dragon head can't light it's fire.

"He's up!" Astrid yells.

"Get Snotlout out of there." Hali commands. I glance and see Snotlout on top of the head, the twins argue, Dagur joining in Heather remaining quiet before Snotlout jumps onto the Zipplebacks neck and the twins rush off.

"I can believe that worked!" Tuffnut shouts.

Astrid and her Nadder fly by the mouth, the dragon takes a deep inhale and Astrid and the Nadder are start to get dragged back. Toothless races at them and a whistling noise echoes in the air. Toothless fires a blast and it smashes into the large dragon's head and the Nadder's flight faltures as Astrid is tossed from the saddle.

She screams as she falls through the air and Toothless picks up speed, he reaches Astrid's falling body and I look down at the wings but can't see her,"Did you get her?" I ask. Toothless ducks his head down. Giving a affirmative growl.

I give a sigh of relief and Toothless sets Astrid down. Astrid, slightly breathless says, "Go."

We circle around the Vikings and I look at the huge dragon. I look at it in shock, "That thing has wings!" I realize I pat Toothless on the side of the head."Okay, let's see if she can use them."

"Care for any assistance?" Hali asks Current diving in next to us. I shoot her a half smile.

"If you want to offer it." I say and she smirks patting Currents side. Toothless turns and we plummet, Current drawing lighting down from the sky. Wind blows in my ears and the now familiar whistle of his plasma blast is heard. Toothless fires and the entire dragon tips over from the powerful blast.

There was a moment where she just layed on the ground before the dragon lifts up a huge tattered and torn wing. She slowly gains air I grip the handles tighter,"Well she can fly." I say slightly wondering if that's a good thing.

Current fires a blast of lighting at the dragon and it bounces off her hard scales. The giant dragon lifts up its head angrily and jumps into the air firing a blast at Current and Hali.

I grip Toothless's saddle handles tighter my eyes widening as I watch Hali fall through the air.

"Hali!" I yell. Current grabs her and I duck as a wave of fire is shot over my head. Hali can wait, not being murdered by this dragon cant.

Toothless dives into a valley of sea stacks and I look back at the huge dragon. She snaps at us, but cannot reach us. She give a frustrated roar before it starts breaking through the sea stacks in hot pursuit.

I look around us and see the thick black heavy snow clouds, Toothless lifts up his head and I grin and click the tail fin, "Okay Toothless, time to disappear." I say and Toothless takes in a sharp steep climb into the clouds. "Come on, bud!" I shout. We soar up and I hear the sound of the gas and spark and I pull Toothless to the side,"Here it comes!" I warn. The fire shoots past us and we soar up higher into the sky.

Toothless disappears instantly in the blackness of the of the clouds. The huge dragon gives roars of confusion and frustration.

"Aim for the wings." I say softly to my dragon. If he blast on the wings and go in for a dive it will make her wings unstable and they'll rip apart. And then problem solved.

Toothless builds up a plasma blast, and fires it at the left wing and then he dives back into the clouds. Toothless disappears as quickly as he had appeared and we continue this pattern until Toothless has one shot left. I grip the handle tighter as I hear the big dragons furious roar.

A huge fireball spreads through the clouds and I look back at it in horror, "Watch out!" I yell. Toothless pulls away but his tail llits licked by the flame. The prosthetic lights aflame, burning merrily. I look back at it and let out a breath through my nose. "Okay, times up." I say and watch the flame as it eats the tail for a second before I look forward.

"Let's see if this works." I say and Toothless turns around nodding his head in agreement and we race to the dragon, "Is that the best you can do?!" I taunt.

Toothless roars and we fly by it's face just to be irritating. The dragon reaches up but cant snatch us from the air. Toothless dive and I can hear the older dragons wings flap powerfully. I click the tail and glance back and see more than half of it is burned.

"We're good, just a little bit longer." I assure and pat Toothless's head he nods looking down at the ground eyes narrowing with determination  
The dragon takes an inhale and I close my eyes, focusing on sound to hear the gas building. "Hold Toothless, NOW!" I yell. Toothless flips around and fires a blast into the dragon's mouth. It lights on fire and the all six eyes widen with shock.

She snaps open her wings but the wind rips the weakened wings from Toothless's blast and they tear open. Toothless dives into one of the holes and we reach the back of the dragon.

The older dragon smashes into the ground and a huge fireball erupts around us. Toothless and I start to navigate through the tall spikes much like we had the sea stacks until there was a horrible snapping noise. I snap my head around and see as the prosthetic tail flies off into the fire. "No," I breathe. I whip my head around and see the huge tail in front of us, my eyes widen as Toothless crashes into the tail.

I'm thrown from the saddle and pure terror races through me as I fall backwards, falling to a red death. I stare up at Toothless. Toothless flips around, eyes widening as he sees me.

He roars something that sounds a lot like my name before turning around to come after me. Fire bites into my back I lose consciousness as the fire swallows me whole.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello! :) Last chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hali POV 

The smoke is thick heavy and I can hardly breathe. There's a sharp nagging pain pulsing through my left leg and I'm one hundred percent sure its sprained or dislocated.

I stumble through the thick crowd of people trying to find my brother. He had to be alive! Has to!

I manage to shove my way to the front and take in a sharp breath of horror. Dad sits kneeling on the ground in front of Toothless. Oh Hiccup I will murder your ghost if you're dead.

"Oh son. Im so, sorry." Dad whispers and I cover my hands with my mouth trying to keep back heavy tears. Hiccup is gone for real this time.

Toothless moans softly and his eyes open blinking softly. He makes brief eye contact with me, one ear twitching before he slowly lifts up his wings. A small patch of auburn hair is all it takes before I practically fly forward as dad rips Hiccup from Toothless putting his head to my twins heart.

"He's alive! Oh you brought him back alive!" Dad shouts and I let out a small laugh, looking down at my brothers unconscious form.

"Well you know, most of 'im." Gobber says. I snap my gaze down looking at Hiccups foot and nearly throw up. There is nothing a little past his left knee. Nothing.

"It'll be fine, Stoick." Gobber assures and puts a hand onto dads shoulder. Dad looks up at me before he stands giving Toothless a brief nod.

"Take him, I need to find a boat or something." Dad says before he hands me Hiccup.

I manage to not drop him and the other teens surround me, including thr ones from Outcast Island,"He needs a healer." I say and the silver haired kid meets my eyes.

"I can do it." He assures. I want to reply with something snarky but dont. It appears well bringing thousands of people it didn't pass the minds of either one of my parents to bring a healer.

I hand Hiccup to the silver haired kid and he sets him down on the ground. I grab the bag of medical supplies from off my shoulder and hand it to him. He gives a brisk nod of thanks.

My leg pulses with pain as if reminding me, 'hey! Were hurt to!' I slip forward and would have fallen on my face had the red head not caught me. He looks down at me, green eyes twinkling. "Such grace." He says.

I huff and shove away from his arms balancing on one foot. "If we can stop the infection, Hiccup should be fine." The silver hairs person reports.

"Okay. What can I do?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"Well you can start by sitting down." He says and I purse my lips and remain standing definitely. "It's not a request your highness, it's an order." The man says and I sigh before I plop down next to Hiccup.

His face is flushed but every other part of him is chalk white. "The arrow hit a lung. I really don't think it was a good idea for him to have batrled that beast." The man murmurs.

"Okay, I've known you for about three months and you've never mentioned any healing skill, Ace. Where did you learn I, Heather?" I blink in surprise and finally realize where I've seen the red head before Dagur. Oswald's son. What on earth did he and his sister do to get banished from the isle of Berserk?

"It wasn't my life goal to tell you every detail of my life Dagur." Ace says rolling his eyes slightly. "Besides I would have died if Hiccup hadn't taken the arrow for me, I still don't understand how he lived." Ace says and I purse my lips gripping my brothers hand.

Even if you can't feel it, Im here for you.

After several hours, Hiccup was taken to Berk by Astrid Ace and several other people deciding he wasn't going to make it. I would have gone to, but my ankle is nearly broken, and as of the such, I was forced to wait with everyone else. Probably because I am the only one who can keep Toothless from keeping from leaping into the ocean and going after Hiccup.

"Hali," dad says as he walks up to me. I look up at him from where Im leaning against Current. "we're having a funeral for the dead, and well, Valka was amount them." He says softly.

My heart skips a beat. No. He's kidding right! Mom cant be...dead. I meet his eyes filled with tears and see this is the case. Mom is gone.

"Oh." I breathe and get to my feet slowly. Current catches me as I nearly fall flat on my face. Dad watches me with a heavy sadness before he grabs my arm and guides me over to the Cliffside.

Several broken boats hardly still afloat are sailing across the water. I watch them for a second before I take the bow and arrow dad hands me.

"We thank you for your surface, your life, the joy you brought, the laughter, your sacrifice. Great men and women have fallen, family, friends, fathers, mothers, we honor you all." Dad says and lifts up his bow, "Now let us join in praise for these fallen warriors, they live on in out hearts." Dad says voice cracking at the end.

I draw back the flaming arrow, tears streaming down my face. I never got to say goodbye. I'm going to miss mom. Dad fires his arrow and I follow hundreds of arrows flying over our heads. They land on the boats the wood going up in flames.

Dad turns away and I watch the boats burn Current walking up next to me. I put a hand on the Skrills head wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Im sorry mom." I whisper softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you to. I tried. I know I'll never be the princess you wanted me to be. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." I finish and lean into Currents neck letting out a heart broken sob.

...

Hiccup POV 

I take in a slow breath. In and out. The air is wonderful and I slowly very slowly became aware of noises around me. Curiosity feeling me I slowly open my heavy eyelids. Toothless's face was next to mine and I smile softly at him, "Hey, Toothless," I whisper my voice hoarse.

Toothless's eyes widen and keeps pushing at me, I give a tired smile and Toothless shoves at me."I'm happy to see you to." I assure.

Toothless purrs and shoves his face into mine, his paw smashes onto my stomach and I shoot up clutching my stomach giving a pained yelp. I stare up at the room, of my house. I blink several times and stare at the familiar walls "What the…?" I say and look at Toothless whose eyes we're wide and excited as he shakes back and forth with lots of energy

"I'm in my house?" I question. My eyes widen and I look at Toothless, "You're in my house!" I say in near hysteric. Toothless jumps onto the rafters, "Do my parents know you're here!?" I demand and he grins and I watch him with tired eyes, "Toothless!" I groan he looks down at me in between his feet.

"Oh come on!" I moan as I lift up the blanket and freeze.

I stare at the my feet. The missing half of my left leg, everything a little past my knee is...gone. I hold the blanket in my hand shock seeping through me. I drop the blanket and slowly lower my right leg down and then the peg leg. Toothless jumps down and sniffs the leg and looks up at me.

I look into his big green eyes, take in a deep breath then slowly I grab the edge of the bed and stand.

I lean heavily on my right leg and pain shoots through the left leg as little pressure is put on it. I take in another deep breath and then I take a small step forward, the pain is incredible, I trip forward and prepare myself to smack into the ground, but I land on Toothless's neck instead. He pushes me up and I lean against him. "Thanks, bud." I whisper to him.

Toothless purrs before he forces me to transfer most of my weight to him. I lean against him heavily pain shooting through my peg leg.

Using him as a crutch we slowly make our way to the door. Toothless's tail sweeps around us and I stare at it for a second, my left tailfin and left leg was missing. I look at Toothless, both of us realizing the same thing at the same time: Now we match. I look back at the door and slowly reach out a hand and pull open the door.

I shove it open looking at the empty halls. Lowering my eyebrows in confusion I lead Toothless forward. By thr time we make it to the doors to the courtyard I am so utterly exhausted I want to pass out. I reach out a hand and open the door.

A Monstrous Nightmare flew by so fast I gasp and slam the door shut, I look back at Toothless, "Stay here." I command.

Toothless grins, giving a gummy smile. I glance at him with a look of confusion before pulling open the door again and stumbling out.

I step into the sunlight and stare at Berk in complete and utter shock. Dragons. They are everywhere and no one was trying to kill them they we're just being friends. Dad comes up the steps to me and I look at him in shock, "I knew it. I'm dead."

He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, but you gave it your best shot." He promises, I flinch slightly from his touch and he pulls away grinning, "So, what do you think?" He asks. I look at her, slightly wondering if I am still asleep, and will wake up on the giant Dragon Island soon.

Heads jerk up from the village and they race up toward us, "Oh, look it's prince Hiccup!" They shout and for once actually sound happy. I look at dad in shock, he smiles and ruffles my hair and I don't comment at it sort of liking his touch after being deprived of it for eighteen years, "Looks like all we needed was just a little bit more of...this." He says.

I follow her hands, "You just gestured to all of me." I say completely shocked. Gobber breaks through the crowd.

"Well most of you, that piece is my handy work, with a little Hiccup-flare do you think it'll do?" Gobber asks and I stare down at the prosthetic.

"I might make a few tweaks." I say and laughter ripples through the crowd.

I look back at dad, "Where's mom?" I ask and his smile falters for a second. He puts a hand on my shoulder, "She didn't make it." He says sadly. Oh.

Hands tackle me in a hug and I return it slightly instinctively as Hali buries her head into my shoulder. "If you died, I would have killed your ghost." Hali promises. I return her hug with equal force before she pulls away. She gives me a half smile and a sudden punch tosses me backward. I grab my arm whirling around and see Astrid.

"That's for scaring me." She says. I let out a breath of disbelief.

"What!? Is it always going to be this way because-" I start angrily and Astrid grabs the front of me and drags me forward kissing me on the lips. She pulls away grinning widely and I finish blinking away the blissful daze, "- I could get used to it."

She grins and I rub my arm again my eyes widening as I see Dagur Eret Ace and Heather shoving through the crowd.

"Ah mate, he lives!" Eret says and grins.

"I never doubted." Heather assures.

Dagur rolls his eyes, "I think you mean, Ace never doubted. You dat in the corner with Hali and Astrid bawling your eyes out because he was dying." Dagur corrects. I glance at the three girls as all their faces flush red.

Ace grins and Dagur nudges his arm. Gobber hands me a saddle and tail fin, breaking me from my gaze. I take them from his arms and he smiles at me.

"Welcome home." He says. I grin and there are some shocked gasps, and a cry of, "Night Fury! Get down!" Toothless jumps on my uncle, Spitelout and then he walks over to me. Astrid laughs and I smile and the dragon.

I smirk leaning against the tailfin as Hali laughs.I limp over to Toothless and I grin, "Ready for a flight?" I ask, Toothless nods eagerly.

I lift up the saddle and with the help of Astrid and Hali manage to get the tail fin in working order. I swing onto his back and click my peg leg into place on the sew stirrup made for the prosthetic.

Astrid swings onto her Deadly Nadder I smile at her before I open the tail fin with the stirrup and Toothless jumps into the air, Astrid and her Nadder chasing after us. Hali and Current leap up next to us, Current bouncing lighting off her wings as she shows off. I smile and Toothless dives underneath a bridge.

"Keep up Hic!" Hali shouts as Current dives ahead of us. I laugh clicking back the tailfin and we shoot up past Astrid, and Fishlegs. I grin, my dragons and grins looking back at me with a happy smile that I share.

 _'Kent was thrown in prison for defining and nearly killing the king. Which to be honest, I had nothing to do with, it was all Hali. After years of asking and asking, I finally got Astrid to be my wife. Dagur had to beg just as hard for Hali. Yup, ruling the kingdom is no picnic, but luckily I dont have to take over full duties until my dad passes on, but this is the kingdom of Sanctuary. It's vast, but small. It isn't much, but it's enough. The only problems are the pests, some people have ponies or parrots, we have dragons.'_

 **A/N And this is the end. If the title still doesn't make sense this is about Hali and Hiccup breaking free of their "Skin". Yeah. I might make a Gift of the Night Fury short and add it on, for for now its done! :) THANKS FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :)**

 **please review**


End file.
